heavy set sally
by bigrigerson
Summary: the first chapter of heavy set sally
1. Chapter 1

Heavy-Set Sally

Dr. Eggman was hard at work in his laboratory, hunched over a table where all manners of circuitry and devices were strung about, mixed in with the dirt plates of half eaten food. After a moment he began to search thought the piles of circuitry. His elbow brushed up against a cup, knocking it over and spilling day-old coffee over the side of the table. He grunted at it, not even bothering to pick it up or concern himself about the liquid that was pool on the floor. "A-ha" he said as he plucked a piece from his pile. He brought it up to his eye and examined his prize. He then place it into his device, which looked like a small metal ball with it's side taking off. After a moment work, brushed his brow and laughed.

"At last." he said softly to himself. " I have my the ultimate weapon."

"May I ask what it, Father?", asked A.D.A.M., Eggman's computer.

"A.D.A.M. my boy," Eggman said as he took a deep breath, preparing for a long monologue. "…When I first came to this world, it was broken. Incomplete. My foolish counterpart had failed to rid the world of that bombastic blue hedgehog, and in turn was destroyed by his own devices. After that the people of Mobius were free to live in peace and harmony… It sickened me. So I saw that as the perfect time to swoop down open this world, wide it clean and rebuild it in my own image, just as I had done with my world. And believe it or not A.D.A.M. I wasn't always the weak, mortal you see before you. I was once a robotic marvel. But alas that was my downfall. As soon as I came to this world, I was infected by a computer virus.

"No!", interrupted A.D.A.M.

"YES!" continued Eggman. "To make a long story short. It crippled my mind. I lost all the knowledge I gain conquering my own world, which means I also lost the secret of robotinization. To make matters worse I was abducted by aliens and turned into an organic, so I could no longer turned anybody I touched into a robot, losing all shredds of my former power. But…" he said raising his device. " I found a way around all that. This is the "Molecular Alternator Explosive" or M.A.E. When detonated, it baths the surrounding area in a transfiguring energy. I will load the pattern of my old robotized DNA into it. As a result, it will change any organic life into robotic." Eggman broke into manic laughter. He than began to stumble. He didn't realize how tired was.

"Curse this body." He hissed. "A.D.A.M. I want you to scan this and save the semantics to your memory." He place the device in a stasis chamber, where it floated up and down. "Then calibrate it to the genetic signature of subject: Dr. Ivo Robotnik. I'm going to rest. I don't want to be bother."

"Yes, Father" replied A.D.A.M. "Oh Father. A minor detail.."

"Well if it's a minor detail then I'm sure up can handle it", snapped Eggman as he stepped into an elevator. "Now don't bother me!" he added as the doors closed on him.

"As you wish, Father." said A.D.A.M. as he got to work.

The next day at the edge of the Knothole Forest, Princess Sally Acorn sat on a large, smooth stone next to Bunnie Rabbot.

"Nice day an't it Sally-girl." said Bunnie.

"It really is." replied Sally as She looked at all the people enjoying themselves. She used to come here back when her and the Freedom fighter were fighting Robotnik. Now the area had become a popular recreational area. She didn't mind all the people though. It was a sign that her kingdom was finally flourishing after years of war. But she also wondered what her place in that kingdom was. She let out a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Bunnie.

"Ah Bunnie, I'm just having a hard time getting used to things" said Sally. "Since my parents made my quit the Freedom Fighters, I've been cooped up in that castle and… ahh!" jumped Sally as a frisbee landing between the two. Over ran a young fox.

"Sorry," he said, a little out of breath. "it got away from me and my friend." He motioned toward a rabbit who was wave his hand. Sally grabbed the frisbee and was getting ready to toss it to him, but to her surprise the fox hopped on to the side of the rock and gently took it from her hand. "Hey, you're the Princess Sally and Bunnie Rabbot, right? Sorry again."

"That's quite alright" said Sally.

"Umm… would you girls like to toss a few with me and my friend?" Asked the Fox.

"Oh I don't know about me. I'm kind of a butterfingers. But I'm sure the princess here would like to. She was just saying how she could use a little…exercise. " said Bunnie, giving a certain sensual inflection on the word "exercise", to which Sally rolled her eyes. Ever since Sally and Sonic broke up, Bunnie had tried to get Sally interested in every available male they saw. Sally always said no and Bunnie always said it was because she still loved Sonic.

"No thank you." said Sally. "Maybe another time." The Fox smiled and nodded at that and headed back to his friend.

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Sally.

"Do what?" said Bunnie, acting dumb.

"You know what. Trying to marry me off to every guy with a cute face. Your worse than my dad!"

"So you thought he was cute." giggled Bunnie. Sally was just about to say something when she heard a familiar sound coming from the distance. She looked and saw a blue blur coming from the distance. The blue blur had stopped in front of them, creating a gust that tussled their fur.

"Sugar-hog!" Bunnie said as she jumped up to hug him. After the hug both Sonic and Bunnie turned to see that Sally hadn't move from her spot.

"Your Highness" Sonic said coolly.

"Maurice" replied Sally. When Sonic and Sally were still together, on the brink of becoming fiancées, Sonic's mother confined in Sally her son's birth name. After they broke up Sally just started to call him that, trying to keep the utmost professional relationship between them.

"Well I was just on patrol and saw you guys here." said Sonic, talking more to Bunnie than Sally "You hungry. I was just about grab some dogs. I could bring some back here?"

"None for me, thank you," Said Sally standing up. "I'll think I'll head home now. Bunnie, I'll see you later. Maurice, I'll trust you'll keep up the good work."

Sally started to walk away. After a while she looked back and saw Bunnie and Sonic sitting on the rock. She stop to watch as Sonic hung his head and Bunnie placed her hand on her shoulder, a sympathetic look on her face. Sally let out a "hmph", turned back kept walking.

"I'm not going down that road again." Said Sally under her breath.

Just then She heard a crash . She turned around to see a three Swatbots rush out a fallen aircraft and attacked Sonic and Bunnie. Sally started to run back to her friends, pass all the other people that were just in the clearing who began to run for their lives. By the time Sally got there Sonic had already shredded through one, and Bunnie took care of another. But the last Swatbot had grabbed the distracted Bunnie and toss her aside. Sonic gave it a sonic spin and cut off it's leg. Unfortanatly Sonic landed to close the still active torso of the robot. It reached and grabbed sonic's ankle, delivering a massive electric shock, knocking Sonic out Then the swatbot reached for metal orb it had keep in a chest compartment. Just before it shut down it twisted. When Sally reached the area she saw both Sonic and Bunnie unconscious and saw the orb in the swatbot's hand, which started beeping faster and faster. Sally knew she couldn't carry both Sonic and Bunnie away in time so she reached for the orb. She wrestled it out of the robotic hands and began to run as fast as see could from her friends. Sally winded her arm back and hurled the orb forward with all her might. Suddenly there was a flash of white light. Then darkness.

Sally eyes popped open. Her vision was a little blurred but she could tell she was in a white room, and she could hear that she was hooked up to some medical devices. She remain still until her eyes regained focus. She looked around the room and saw Sonic standing by a window. Sally was about to say something but then she saw from Sonic's reflection that he had such and intense focus on his face, which took Sally back for a second. Finally she spoke up.

"Sonic…" she said softly, trying not to startle him. But it was no use, Sonic jumped at her voice and spun around. "…are you alright?" she asked.

"Am I alright?" Sonic said in disbelief. "Are you alright?" Sonic didn't wait for an answer though. He ran to the open door. "She's awake!", he shouted, startling a nurse and an elderly patient in a wheelchair who had been coming by. "Sorry" said Sonic sheepishly. He then ran to her side and grabbed here hand. Then into the room came Sally's mother and father, Queen Alicia and King Max. Queen Alicia ran towards Sally's side.

"Oh Sally are you alright?" she asked.

"I feel fine." replied Sally "Why? What happened?"

"Wha happened!" Said Bunnie walking into the room. "You were in an explosion. We found you in a crater."

"What!?" said Sally. She looked herself over, finding no wounds. "But I look and feel perfectly normal."

"I can't explain it ether", said Dr. Quack as he walked in, looking over his papers. " The results say your perfectly fine. Bunnie. Sonic. Did you actually see what happened?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah was out cold." Said Bunnie. "Me and Sonic both woke up after a while and found Sally laying unconscious ."

"Well I'm fine. Are you and Sonic o.k.?" Sally asked concerned.

"We're fine too, Sally-girl. Just through for a loop," said Bunnie. "Would you like some water?" Sally nodded. Bunnie headed out into the hallway, and passed Sally's parents who were talking to Dr. Quack.

"You did it again." said Sonic. Sally look at Sonic puzzled.

"What?" asked Sally.

"Called me 'Sonic'." he said gently, with a little bit of a sentimental expression on his face. Sally fluttered for a moment, but regained her bearings.

"Force of habit I guess" she responded noncelantly.

"Well, we're just lucky nothing happened to you.". said Sonic.

"You better believe it." said King Max, storming over to Sonic and Sally. "Sally how many times do I have to tell you to stop putting yourself in danger. That's no way for a princess to act." he scolded Sally. Sally had heard this speech before. At one time, she would have rebutted, but after a while she just got tired of it.

"Hey, all she was trying to do was save our lives." Sonic interjected. The King turned his head to Sonic and glared at him.

"And you! This would have never happen if you were doing your job." said the King. Sonic lowered his head in shame.

"Dad, it's o.k. Dr. Quack said I was alright." Sally said tring to calm him down.

"Indeed…" echoed Dr. Quack.

"Are you sure." asked the Queen.

"Of course. The test are exactly the same as her results from her last physical a few months back." reassured Dr. Quack. "Exept that she gained 5 and a half pounds." he mused. "And after a few more tests she can go home. Now I think the princess could use a little more rest." Dr. Quack began to herd everyone out. As everyone left, Sonic shot back a smile to Sally, and for the first time in a while… she smiled back.

It was nightfall by the time the royal family reach the Castle. After a ear full from her father on the way home, Sally went to her bedroom. She open the door and looked around. The huge room was furnished with all manner of exquisite furniture and items, everything a deep, rich pink and it included a bathroom the size of her old hut in Knothole Village…

…Sally hated it. She went to her closet. When she opened it she saw all the dresses that were given to her when she moved in. Aside from one or two she, never wore any of them. She began to search for a hanger in all the dresses.

"Forget it!" she said in frustration after two minutes of looking. She didn't even bother to shut the closet doors, as she walked over and sat on her bed, which was four times bigger than she really needed. She removed her vest first and tossed it on the floor. Then her boots. She undid her bed and laid down for the night.

Sally felt the sun on her face. "Morning Already" she thought. Keeping her eyes shut, she yawned and tried to sit up. But for some reason she felt incredibly heavy. So she just laid there stretched her arms and legs, which felt heavy too.

"Oh man, I must have been more worn out than I thought.", Sally said as she mustered enough strength to bring her hands to her face. She rub the sleep out of her eyes, and then returned her arms at her side, where she would have been content to leaving them there for the rest day. She looked out the window to see the sun just peeking over the horizon.

"Now wonder I'm so tired. It's still early." she said quietly to herself. "I always get up early" she mockingly scorned herself. "Guess I'm still not used to being a spoiled princess."

She laid there, staring up. All Sally had thought about that night was waking up in the medical ward with Sonic standing there. The look of concern and care on his face was just like in the old days.

"Maybe he…"she muttered. But then she stopped. It was over between her and Sonic. They had made that clear to each other. "Fat good it will do me." she said in another yawn. "Better get going" she said move her eyes down. The she froze. There in font of her view was something huge. "What is it?", she thought, "It's right on top of me… but I don't feel anything." After a second she reach out her hand and felt it. "It's soft and furry and…", then her eyes widened in shock. She touched it again. Then again. "This can't be." Then she pressed it hard to prove her dread.

"It's…It's… my stomach.", she said, panic in her voice. Her eyes then move from her massive stomach to her arms, which were also huge. Then she began to franticly take inventory of herself, which was a vain effort since her arms could only reach a little bit up the side of her stomach and down her sides, where she found her slender waist was replace with enormous love handles. Then she felt her face. Her cheeks were puffy and her neck was thick and soft. Then she looked down as her hands met her chest which had grown…no, swollen to twenty times it's size! She tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice. She couldn't even breath. She faded into darkness.

When she woke, she looked out at the sun which had roused far over the horizon. She yawned.

"What a horrible nightmare." she said to herself. "Better get going". She rose out of bed and stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Groggy, she started to walk over towards her bathroom. As she walked thought the door, something stopped her. She looked.

"Oh no", she said. Her hips were stuck in the doorway. Her panic returned, as she wiggled her way free and ran to the mirror. She stared at her face, which seemed both familiar and foreign. The mirror once shown her whole figure from her torso up. Now only her face, shoulders and a small portion her new chest could be seen. "This can't be" she said as she looked away from the mirror, feeling faint again. She looked down at her stomach, which now eclipsed her feet. She then noticed a scale shoved under her sink. She reached down for it, almost losing her balance due to her new girth. Lucky, her legs had became just as thick and, to Sally's surprise, were quite sturdy. She look around as regained her position. She look up at her behind for the first time. Not believing it was hers, she took a moment to wiggled her tail, which was always small, but now it looked absolutely petite compared to her massive buttocks. Regaining her focus she grabbed the scale, which was covered with dust. Sally had never needed to check her weight before. She wasn't even curious about it. But now she needed to. Irrational as it seemed, it was the only thing that she could think of. Always the calculating type, she was desperate for a number. She set it in the middle of the room. She stood up straight, took a deep breath and a step. Immediately, she heard a crunch, and stopped. She looked down around the side her stomach to see what happened.

"Oh great", see said aloud, her anxiety faded and replaced by a mock interest. " I broke the scale…" she turned around. As she squeezed back out the bathroom doorway she finished , "…with one foot."

Meanwhile in Robotropolis, Eggman paced the floor of his camber, riddled with frustration. He had been up all night asking the same question.

"How could the M.A.E. not have worked." he puzzled. Look at his monitors. On them were recordings of the yesterday's events capture by a spy drone. "The princess got a full dose of it! Fully engulfed! She should be totally robotic! A.D.A.M display the molecular transfiguration program!"

"Right away, Father", said A.D.A.M as the computer as the chart popped up on the screen. Eggman's eyes widened.

"What's this? This isn't a metallic molecule you have here. It's organic. A.D.A.M., what is the meaning of this."

A.D.A.M. Chimed in , " It's the genetic pattern of Dr. Ivo Robotnik."

"I told you to use my old genetic make-up, when I was a robot, when I first came to conquer world from my dimension ." said Eggman angrily.

"Which all due respect, Father, you told me to calibrate the device with the genetic signature of Ivo Robotnik. But there were two entries under Ivo Robotnik, so I defaulted the first entry to those specifications."

"The original Robotnik", Said Eggman, rubbing his chin in revelation. "The bloated, weak mockery of myself. A.D.A.M. what are those specifications?"

After a moment A.D.A.M responded, " Specifications for 'M.A.E'. Transfiguration 1: Subject will become organic. Transfiguration 2: Subject will increase in mass, consisting of 41.34% body fat."

Eggman pondered for a moment. "Which means…". He trailed off. Eggman could help but smirk. "Oh that's rich!" he blurted, releasing a hearty laugh. "Not what I expected but…". He trailed off again, collapsed in his chair, laughing himself to sleep.

Back in Knothole, Sally sat in the examination room of Dr. Quack. Both Quack and Rotor were looking over charts and x-rays of Sally from the day before and from that morning. She had been there for hours receiving all sorts of tests. Sally looked up occasionally to see the two in the heat of discussion. Occasionally, one of them would glace at Sally, looking her up and down, and then turn back. She also look down and the hospital gown they had brought her. Her eyes nearly filled with tears when the nurse mention to Dr. Quack it was the last one of it's size and he need to order more Hippopotamus size gowns.

There with Sally was her mother, father and Bunnie. Queen Alice sat next to Sally on the examination table, holding her daughters hand. From time to time Sally looked down at her mother who would give here daughter a reassuring smile, which made her feel a little better. One thing she didn't realize when she was alone in her bedroom was that along with gaining over 350 pounds she grew about a foot and a half taller. Her father had tried to sit on the other side of her but there wasn't any room and he fell off. The king was a bit shocked but Sally was the one who felt embarrassed that her butt took up almost all of the table. So Max paced the room with Bunnie, stopping ever so often and placing his hand on top of his wife's and daughter's. Bunnie tried to cheer Sally.

"Well, Sally-girl, ah got good news and bad news." said Bunnie while a male cat nurse was checking Sally's heartbeat. " The bad news is ya still can't fit into mah bra. But the good news is ya still can't fit into mah bra." Sally smiled, not at the joke really, but when Bunnie gestured to the young cat's face which had turned red. Bunnie's statement made him realized that he had just placed his hand between the biggest pair of breasts he had ever seen. For a moment he looked up at Sally's rich blue eyes, and she gave him a nervous smile. Nervously removing the stethoscope from his ears, he said "Perfect". At that point Bunnie couldn't help but snicker, which made the cat's blush deepen. "I mean your heartbeat is perfect…your heartbeat". The nurse than handed the notes to Dr. Quack and then head straight out the door. At that point Bunnie erupted into a giggle fit, which brought a little levity to the room.

Dr. Quack interrupted with, "I think me and Rotor have reached a consensus. It seems that blast from Eggman's device did have some effect on Sally."

"Obviously" Sally said, her eyes glaring and with a bit of a harsh hiss in her voice, which took back everyone in the room. Sally's eyes softened as she realizing what she had just done. She shank her head in apology but everyone gave her a look of understanding.

"As I was saying", Dr. Quack continued. "The blast seems to have effected you by targeting the lipid cells of your body. Causing them to divide until your body reaches a certain body mass, around 40% body fat actually."

"How does that explain Sally-girl getting taller?" asked Bunnie.

"Well", Rotor chimed in, "Well it seems that Sally's body is trying to adjusting to the mutatio…" Rotor stopped as he looked at Sally, a look of hurt across her face. Rotor got so caught up in his diagnosis that he barely realize he called on of his closest and dearest friends a mutant. Clearing his throat he finished with, "…adjusting to the changes. According to these readings her muscular and skeletal systems were trying keep up with the changes, just at weaker pace. Sally when you woke up the first time this morning you said you could barely move your arms." Sally nodded. "Then a few hours later you were able to get out of bed like normal, run and bend down. And look," Rotor pointed to some charts, "This is a scan of Sally two hours ago, and here is one of just a under a half hour. Her muscle density nearly doubled."

"So she's getting stronger and taller?" asked the Queen.

"Possibly stronger," said Dr. Quack. "We are certain that she won't get any taller …or fatter." Everyone but Sally filched at that remark. Dr. Quack was always a bit blunt. Sally glanced at everyone.

"Well I'm glad someone pointed out the elephant in the room. So to speak" said Sally.

"Can you treat it", said the King.

Rotor spoke up, "Well the process is just like robotinization, so in theory it could be reversed. We just need time to find the inverse of the frequency. It should actually be easier than reversing robotinization."

"Is it all that complicated?", Bunnie chimed in. "Wha about a diet or exercise… or even surgery."

"Wouldn't do any good.", Dr. Quack responded. "This isn't a matter of diet. It's a matter of gennetics. If she burns fat through exercise or we remove it through surgery, her body will just produce more. In other words, her body is on a stuck on this setting. She can't get any skinner or fatter no matter what anyone does. And at any rate we don't want to try." He look directly at the princess. "Sally, your body is trying correcting itself. It's just now finding a balance it can function in. The worst thing we could do is aggravat it by doing something rash. I know it's hard but the best thing we could do is wait and figure things out."

"Yeah like why Eggman would want to do this anyone.", interjected Rotor, stating question that was on his mind.

"But what about her health?", The Queen asked.

"According to her vitals, she is as healthy as she always was." said Dr. Quack as look over his papers. "Her blood pressure is normal. Her cholesterol is still superb. She's fine. Of course we will want to give her regular check-ups while she's in this condition. Other than the weight, I would say in the mean time she could live a perfectly normal life."

Sally was silent. Bunnie finally spoke up. " Do you think ah could talk with Sally alone?" The queen looked at her daughter. Sally half-smiled and nodded. Everyone quietly left. Bunnie walked over to Sally and sat beside her. The two were quite for a moment.

"Did ya see the look on that guy?" Said Bunnie, breaking the silence. Heh was kinda cute?"

"Shut up, Bunnie", said Sally, calmly but anger in her voice.

"Sally-girl, ya never told mah to shut-up in yur whole life". responded Bunnie in shocked.

"Bunnie, the last thing I want is to think about going out." Sally said as stood up and turned away from Bunnie.

"Ah was just joking"

"Well it wasn't funny. That guy probably thinks I'm a freak. Everyone does."

"Sally-girl, no one thinks yer're a freek"

"Just go away, Bunnie. You wouldn't know how I feel."

Bunnie's eyes narrowed at that remark. "Ya know yer right. I wouldn't know. I wouldn't know what it it's like to have people stare at you because your different." On that note she raised her robotic arm.

Sally turned around realizing what she had just said. "Oh Bunnie. I… I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I wasn't… wasn't…"

"Thinking!", Bunnie interrupted, her voice harsh. "Ya weren't thinking that there might be someone else who has body issues. Ya know Sally wether you believe it or not, you and me are to peas in a pod."

"Bunnie… my situation is different".

"Is it?" Bunnie snapped back. "Remember those nights, where Ah would look at my legs and arm and just cry. But you were always there for me. You told me that it doesn't matter what a person looked like as long as they got a good heart. Now did you mean it or was it all hogwash?

"Yes…wait, NO…I…"

"And you know what" Bunnie continued . " It is different, Sally-girl. Because I give anything to be like you. Right here, right now. You might be huge, but at least half of your body an't missing. And shoot, my family is full of big women. Who knows what I'll look like in twenty years. But I tell you something ah do know. Ah'll have these…" said Bunnie displaying her legs and left arm. Sally looked away in shame. Bunnie then stormed toward the door. When her hand reached the door handle she looked back, tears welling up in her eyes.

"The Sally ah thought knew would have brushed this off her sholders and walked out of this room with here head held high but you've changed… or ah guess your just alittle more shallow than you ever let on." And with that she walked out the door. Sally didn't know what to do except cry.

Later that day, Princess Sally came home to the palace feeling tired and emotionally drained. She remove the trench coat her parents had picked up for her while Dr. Quack was finishing up her examination and tossed it on the floor where her vest and boots were still sitting form yesterday. Her mother hand pointed out that Sally would need something more to wear that just a vest and a pair of boots in public from now on, at least until she was back to normal. The princess agreed whole heartedly. But she didn't want to think about that right now. Although it was only late afternoon she asked not to be disturbed for the rest of the day. So Sally laid on her side in bed, and stared out the window as night began to fall.

Just then there was a knock on her door. The princess remain perfectly quite and still. She was in no mood to talk to anyone. The door opened and in walked the visitor. Sally immediately identified her by her silhouette.

"Sally-girl? Are you awaked?" asked the visitor. Sally didn't budge. "I know our not asleep. And if you are, it was awfully rude to learn how to stop snoring after we quit being roommates." Sally couldn't help but smiled at that. She turned around to she her old friend.

"Hey", said Sally as she sat up and pulled her legs over the side of the bed. "You're the last person I thought I see tonight."

"Like I said you were always there for me. Figure it was only right I return the favor." said Bunnie sitting down next to Sally. " Ah shouldn't have said all those hurtful things back there."

"No, Bunnie. You were right. Things could be so much worse." Said Sally looking down. "I could have been robotized or even killed by that blast. All I could think about was what people would think about me. I guess I am pretty shallow."

"Ah that was a lot of huff and puff back there. You got a good head on your shoulders and a good heart. We just got alittle carried away back there."said Bunnie. She reached out her arms. "Friends?"

"Friends" said Sally reaching down and wrapping her arms around Bunnie, inervetily smothering her for a couple of seconds.

"So what's the plan?" Asked after Bunnie she regain her barings.

"Well Rotor and Dr. Quack are going to work on way for me to get back to normal. But since I'm not in any sort of immediate danger I insisted that Dr. Quack continue his practice at the hospital, and Rotor and him can work on this in thier spare time. At any rate it will take them at least a month to work out the theory behind it."

"Ouch", said Bunnie, "So what are you going to do with yourself until then?"

"Well I know tomorrow I'm going to be fitted for some new cloths. And I would like it if my best friend could be here. For support."

"Deal." Said Bunnie.

"And after that, I'll guess It business as usual." Said Sally, resting her right hand on her belly, staring into space. "Bunnie, is what you said about your family true?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"You bet. In fact my mother was big ol' girl. And everyone told my I looked just like her when she was mah age. Course that's what good ol' Southern cooking and seven babies will do to ya."

"Seven babies," Sally blurted out.

"Well, the Rabbots tend to have big families." Bunnie replied.

"Does Antoine know about your, um… 'legacy'." Sally smirked.

"Well what Antoine doesn't know can't hurt him." Bunnie said coyly, slowly crossing her legs. Sally and Bunnie laugh at that for good while.

"Well I better be heading out." said Bunnie. As Sally walked to the door Sally stopped her.

"Bunnie. I would like to keep this a secret, just for now. So please don't tell any of the others yet." said Sally. Bunnie nodded. Sally sincerely added "Especially Sonic." Bunnie couldn't help but smile and raise her eye brow. "Don't give that look?", Sally half spoke, half laughed. "You know him. He'll think this is his fault. I just need to think of a way to break it to him."

"You got it Sally-girl".

As Bunnie left, Sally layed back down. She looked out the window at the Mobian moon, just as she did when Robotnik first took over Mobius, just like when she wondered what was she going to do when her father was sick, and just like all the times Sonic left her. "If I can get through all those times, I can get through this." she said to herself. The though filled her with a sence of peace as she difted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy-Set Sally:chapter 2

Princess Sally Acorn strolled, no…strutted down the streets of Knothole as she made her way to pick up her computer, Nichole. Sally was finally back to normal after that horrible experience that happened over a month ago. She didn't wear her vest that day. She wanted everyone to see her slender figure. She even winked at a couple of guys on her way. When she got to the porch of Rotor's workshop, she leaped and bounded up the stairs, mimicking the moments of a ballerina, although a bit more ungraceful than the princess would like to have admitted. Sally knocked on the door and Rotor answered.

"Hello Rotor." said cheerful Sally.

"Hello Sally" greeted Rotor motioning her to enter. "You seem happy today."

"Why wouldn't I." responded Sally as she looked around. Rotor's workshop was a mixture between a garage and a loft. There tables, machinery, and papers every where, except for a small area that served as a kitchen . "I want to thank you again Rotor."

"Don't mention it…" said Rotor. " I assume you're here for Nichole? I'm almost down patching her up."

"Take your time." responded Sally, as she looked around the shop. Sally then noticed several papers laying on the floor. She reached down to pick them up. Then she noticed what looked like a piece of candy. She pick it up with the papers, which she set on the table, and started to examine the item. It was round and in bright, blue foil. Sally shrugged, opened the candy and popped it in her mouth. Sally's eye widened at the taste of it. It was like nothing she ever tasted before. It was just then that Rotor started to walk over.

"Hey Rotor this candy is great. Where did you get it?" asked Sally. Rotor' eyes focused on the empty wrapper.

"You didn't eat that, did you?"

"Well yes. I'm sorry. Was it your last piece?" asked Sally. "I found it on the floor." Sally then looked down and froze. Her stomach was getting bigger and bigger.

"What's happening! What was that?!" shrieked Sally.

"Well it was a experiment that failed actually." Said Rotor nonchalantly.

"Well, can you reverse it?" asked sally in a panic voice. By this point her legs were engulfed by her still expanding body.

"I never bothered to figure out if I could." said Rotor, calmly as he walked over and poked Sally's expanding fat a few time. By this point Sally's upper body was growing close to the ceiling.

"Well what's going to happen to me?" Screamed Sally, as she pressed her hands against the ceiling.

"Well I guess, like all the other test subjects, you'll get bigger and bigger until you explode." Said Rotor.

"Explode! This can't be happing. This is horrible!"

"I'll say." said Rotor. "This place is going to be a mess. Well I'd better leave before you bust." Rotor calmly turned around and headed out the door.

"No! wait! Rotor, you have to come back!" pleaded Sally as her body was filling up the last crevasses of the room, pushing her head against the ceiling. "Rotor, you have to help me!" screamed Sally as she was blinded by her flesh. Then she felt as if her whole body was about to burst.

Then Sally woke up in a cold sweat, her eyes darting around her bedroom. "It was just a dream." she said as she calmed down.

Sally was hoping that yesterday was just a bad dream too. But realized as she felt her huge belly that this was all too real. She sighed and rolled over.

"Woah," said Sally as she fell off her bed, resulting a crash that shook all the furniture in the room, including a night stand where two books were balancing on edge. One of the books fell and hit the princess on the head. The bed was still quite roomy even compared to larger Sally now, but the princess had developed the habit of sleeping close to the edge of the bed. In this case too close.

"Ahh!" Sally cursed as she pushed herself up, rubbing her head were the book landed. Kneeling she picked up the book and saw the title, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". Sally grimaced as her dream suddenly came into focus. She then stood up and sat back down on her bed. As she did the springs made a horrible creaking as Sally put her full weight on it, which sent chills down Sally's spine. Sally instantly jumped back up. "Oh well, I'm already out of bed, might as well get the day started." Said Sally as she reached for blue robe she had gotten with her trench coat the night before.

Sally then made her way thought the castle to the small breakfast nook were the Royal family ate every morning. Sally walked in while her parents, Maxillian and Alicia Acorn, and Hope Kintobor where having already eating. The room was small in relation to the other rooms in the castle, but it was one of Sally's favorite rooms. It was more of a green room than anything because it was fill with plants and flowers. It had large East widow, which made it a good room for the plants. A table was set up close to the opening, which had a small stone bench built in the wall before the window.

"Hello Sally…" said the king as his daughter walked in. The king rose from his seat to hug her. "How are you feeling?". Sally forced herself to smile.

"Fine papa. Just getting used to things" said the Princess as she hugged her mother.

"Did you sleep well?" asked the Queen.

"As well as I expected. Good Morning, Hope." said Sally.

It was about a year ago when Hope Kintobor came to live with Sally and her parents. Hope was the niece of Doctor Robotnik, the original Doctor Robotnik. When her people, the Overlanders (also know as humans), returned to Mobius from their exodus in space , Robotnik had invited them to live in Robotropolis only to betray them. Althought most of the Overlanders managed to escape to Station Square, the one last Overlander City, Hope, who was nothing like her uncle, seemed to have gotten the blunt of Robotnik's wrath. Both her father and grandmother, the only family she every knew, were taken away from her. It was at that point that she was invited to live with the royal family. In time she was considered an unofficial adoptive child of royal couple, and so Sally would soon consider her something of a little sister.

"Pull up a seat, Sally.", said Hope cheerfully, patting an empty chair next to her. Sally look at it. It seemed sturdy enough. But Sally thought back to the scale in the bathroom and sounds her bed makes when she sits on it . Sally was becoming paranoid about the possibility of breaking anything she came in contact with. To Sally it wasn't a matter of if she would break something but a matter of when she would break something. She looked over and the empty stone seat by the widow.

"I Think I'll sit over here." said Sally.

"I called for your ladies-in-waiting and Bunnie , they should be here around 11:00 to help you with your… new wardrobe. Now, what would you like for breakfast?" asked the Queen. Sally thought as she made herself a cup of coffee. Her stomach was still in knots from being so upset.

"I'm not really hunger, Mom. I'll just have a muffin." Said Sally as she pick one out of a basket that was sitting on the table.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" asked the Queen. Sally nodded as she tore a bit of the muffin off and ate it. After awhile Hope finally spoke up.

"So Sally, have you looked at those books I gave you?" asked Hope, trying to shift the discussion. Both Hope and Sally were big readers and Hope had access to a huge collection of early Overlander writings. "Yeah they're good but one of them gave me nightmares." said Sally.

"You mean 'Dracula'?" asked Hope. Sally took a moment.

"Yeah…that one." answered Sally before she took a sip of her coffee, her eyes fixed on the table. Normally Sally and Hope would bust into a discussion on the books they've read. Everyone at the table could tell that Sally wasn't herself, and who could blame her.

"Sally…" said the King. Sally looked up, her eyes glazed over. "Oh my little Bean…" said the king using his beloved nickname for his daughter. "…It's going to be all right. I'm sure Haratio and your friend will find a way to get you back to normal sooner than you think. And… I should apologize about what I said the other day. I overacted a bit. I just care so much about you."

"It's alright, Dad. I know." said Sally as she smiled at her dad, who smiled back.

After breakfast, Sally headed back to her room to take a shower before the girls arrived. She squeezed herself thought her bathroom door, took off her robe off and hung it up. She drew open the curtains of her shower. For once she was happy for it's absurdly spacious size. After her shower, Sally put her robe back on and started to tidy up her bedroom before Bunnie or her ladies-in-waiting arrived. She made her bed and then she walked over to her closet , which had been left untouched since she first opened it two days ago. She started to close it when something had caught her eye. It was a backless dress in her favorite shade of blue. Sally had always meant to wear it, and she had several occasions were she could have. But she would always find an excuse not to go to any of them. She took it out of the closet and held it up to see how small it was compared to her now. "You never know what you have…"Said Sally aloud as she placed the dress back in her closet. Sally then sat on her bed, cringing at the sound of the springs again, and waited quietly for Bunnie to arrive. After a while, there was a knocking on here door.

"Come in" said Sally. The large doors opened just a bit. In popped Bunnie's head. Sally smiled and was about to greet her when she saw that Bunnie had a nervous look on her face. "What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"Well, Sally-girl you have a … visitor." said Bunnie. Sally's eyes widened at that. "Who?"

"That's it!" said a female voice from outside the room. Sally was relived that it wasn't Sonic, but disturbed none the less by someone unexpected dropping by. Sally then heard the sound a high heel boots rapidly crossing the stonework floor. The visitor pushed the door all the way open, bumping Bunnie a little. She took three steps into the room and then froze. Her jaw dropped as her bright purple eyes looked the princess up and down and then finally meeting the princess' gaze.

"Rouge" blurted out Sally, sharing the same look of disbelief that was on the bat that stood before her. "What are you doing here?" For all Sally knew Rouge didn't even hear her.

"What happened to you?" Rouge asked, still in disbelief.

"Didn't Bunnie tell you?" said Sally.

"Bunnie didn't tell me anything. In fact the rabbit tried her hardest to get me away from here." At that Sally look at Bunnie, who had an apologetic look on her face.

"I was attack by one of Robotnik's devices and it did… this… to me." Said Sally as he placed her hands on top of her heavy belly. Rouge took a moment.

"Well for a second there I thought the rich life had finally caught up with you. Caviar and bon-bons, ya' know." said Rouge laughing. Although it seemed good natured to her, Rouge's reaction to Sally's condition cut through her like a knife. She tried desperately to hold back her tears as she looked at Bunnie's shocked expression. "I tell you Princess, there's no middle ground for you…", Rouge continued, still giggling. "…ether you're skinny as a pole or as fat as a…". By that moment Sally quickly rose and half walk, half stomped slowly her way over to Rouge, who at this time was to taken back by Sally height. Sally then leaned down to Rouge and placed her hands on her hips to display the size of her arms. Sally's glare also took Rouge back. Bunnie had seen that look before, back in the Dr. Quack's office the day before. Sally was never one you wanted to get steamed and ,even thought her friends and family wouldn't admit it in fear of alienating Sally further, her new figure was a bit intimidating. Rouge the bat sheepishly spoke up, "I'm sorry Princess. I was just trying to lighten things up."

Before Sally could answer there was another knock on the door.

"Excuse me", said a female fox as she stood at the doorway. "Are we interrupting?" she asked as she was joined by three other girls with boxes in there hands. It was Sally's ladies-in-waiting. Sally straighten up and clutched her bathrobe tighter, somehow thinking that would disguise her girth .

"Oh yes, hello Clara, come in." Said Sally nervously. Sally had been dreading this. She was always nervous around the girls. Even thought by now she had become casual friends with all of them, there was still something uneasy to Sally about the idea of a group of people that "worked" on her, therefore Sally hardly asked for there services. Perhaps to her they represented a part of being a princess that was unknown to Sally and that scared her a bit. But what scared her the most was the fact that that they were so much more fashion conscious than she was. "And what were they going think of me now that I look like this!", thought Sally. The girls came in, set their supplies down, and gave a courtesy bow as they stood in a row, which was common practice. After a bit of silence one of the girls, a raccoon, finally spoke up.

"Your mother told us what happen. We're very sorry and if I may say…" she added as she looked over the princesses form. "… your still quite beautiful." The other girls nodded at that. "How can you say that?" thought Sally. But out loud she said,

"Thank you, that means a lot." She knew that they were just being polite.

"Well, should we get started?", finished the raccoon. The princess nodded. She walked over to were she was instructed, while the girls gathered their things. Bunnie sat down on Sally's bed, while Rouge found a seat on the inside window ceil. Sally was still a bit angry at Rougue and she let her body language show it. But then her anger was replaced with unease as she realized the fox in front of her was waiting for her to take her robe off. Sally removed it and handed to one of the girls, who looked like she had a hard time managing it as she placed it on the bed. The princess look down at her massive form and blushed. For the first time in her life she was ashamed to be naked. First they started to measure her waist. Such a thing would have taken only one person before, but now Sally had to hold the tape at her stomach while the fox named Clara walked around Sally. As they met, Sally was just about to drop it when the Clara said, "Wait a minute." Trying not attract the attention of the others she motioned for the princess to lean down. Sally did and the fox whispered in her ear.

"Your highness, I know this is a little embarrassing to ask but…are you… sucking your stomach in." Sally's blush deepened as she realized she had just been caught. "Your highness…" she continued "…these clothes are going to be very uncomfortable if you don't relax and…well, let it all hang out." at that Clara smiled. "That's best way we can help you. I promise you you'll look great." Sally could tell that she was trying to make her feel better. Sally looked over at Bunnie who had a look on her face that was both cheerful and supportive. It was then Sally realized that these people, with the exception of Rouge, sincerely wanted to help her. "Alright." said Sally very quietly. With that she stood up straight and let her stomach expanded to it's full size, and even thought it added about 9 inches to her measurement, she felt a lot comfortable in more ways than one.

After all the measurements were done, the girls asked Sally if she would like her hair done. Sally looking the mirror and agreed it needed some work. So Sally gently sat down on the set in front of her vanity mirror and started talk to the girls while one of the did her hair. Bunnie noticing that Sally ,who had her eyes close, was enthralled by the conversation. She walked up to Sally and went to work without the princess even noticing. It was a little later that Sally realized what was happening.

"Bunnie what are you doing?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Ah'm just putting some make-up on ya." said Bunnie, who had a big grin on her face.

"You know I don't wear make-up." said the princess, gently pushing Bunnie's hand back.

"Oh come on." pleaded Bunnie. "Ah'm halfway done." Sally considered it. Bunnie had always tried to get the princess to wear make-up. However, looking at the heavy make-up Bunnie was wearing made Sally cringed a bit. It look good on Bunnie but not her. "You could always take it off." said Bunnie arguing her case further.

"Alright." said Sally closing her eyes again. After everything was done, Sally went to get her robe as Bunnie and the girls kept talking.

"Nice to see you lighten up." said Rouge coolly. Sally didn't say anything as see tied her robe shut. "I didn't think you take what I said so badly." Again, Sally didn't respond. She just sat on her bed crossing her arms. She heard the awkward sounds of the springs once more, but she was too angry to care. So she and Rouge sat in silence for a while, Sally trying listening on the girls conversation. For some reason Sally thought they were up to something. Rouge finally spoke up. "So how much do you weight?" asked Rouge.

"That's it.." Sally snapped back harshly but discreatly. "…I get it. I'm fat. O.k. Fat and ugly!" Rouge raised her eyebrow at that remark.

"Now when did I call you ugly?" asked the bat. Sally flair up and was about to lash out… but then she realized that Rouge was right. Rouge never said she was ugly, just fat which is what she herself has been thinking the past 2 days. Then she sat back a bit.

"You laughed at me.", was the only thing the princess could think of saying. Rouge knodded.

"I could see how you could have thought that, but I didn't mean anything by it. It was just sort of a 'off the cuff' reaction. Bunnie filled me in while you were getting measured. This is just temporary right?" asked Rouge. Sally knodded. "Well why don't you try to make the best of it."

"Best of it!? How I'm I supposed to make the best of this?" said Sally, grabbing the bottom of her stomach and shaking it up and down. Rouge sat back, ignoring Sally's display. "Well I said you looked different, not ugly. I just hope you realize that soon , Princess, because right now the only thing ugly about you is your attitude ."

Sally just about had enough when the girls interrupted.

"Your Highness we have a little surprise for you." Said Clara, holding a large rectangular box in her arms. "Before we came over here we asked Bunnie to help us, since she could estamate your size, and so we picked up an outfit you can wear for the time being." Surprised, Sally took the box.

"Thank you so much." said Sally as she opened it. Sally reached in and carfully took out the first article of clothing. It was a bra and some underwear,both in deep blue, to which Sally responded, " Well, that's new." All the girls laughed at that. Sally then picked up a blue, long sleeve, low-cut shirt. Sally looked at it and her spirits sank. She didn't let on to the others, but she thought that it was just a bit too small. She fringed a smile and then picked up a short, black frilled skirt. Beautiful as it was, Sally was expecting something a bit longer. "Bunnie, how could you?" thought Sally. Seeing that the others were waiting for a reaction, Sally said, "This is so wonderful. Thank you all… but doesn't seem a bit small." holding up the shirt to herself.

"Trust us, Sally-girl." responded Bunnie. "Just try it on. We'll give ya a minute. Oh! Don't forget the shoes." finished Bunnie as she handed her another box. Then everyone left the room and closed the door. Sally look at her cloths and took a deep breath. She picked up her panties and unfolded them to full length. She sighed at how wided they were before putting them on. After a bit of a tussle with her bra she finally put on her skirt. "Oh gawd. Feels like my butt is hanging out." she said to herself as she pulled it down alittle. Then she put her shirt on. Like Sally had thought, It felt tight across her stomach and chest. Before she open the box her shoes were in, she suddenly realized that the box was far too small for boots. "Oh no…" said Sally. "Bunnie you didn't…". Sally opened the box and there, to Sally's dismay, were a pair of blue, high heel saddles. Sally had wore boots for as long as she could remember, and as a result she wasn't too graceful while wearing high heels. If she had to wear high heels she'd prefer not to weight over 400 pounds! "High heels! Bunnie, I'm going to sock you!" Sally closed the box and reached for her boots. Sally tired to but them on but they wouldn't go over her large calves. Frustrated, Sally finally submitted to putting on the high heels. She stuck here legs out to she how they looked. "Not bad" said Sally as she wiggled her toes. She watched them dissapper from her view as she stood up. She took a few uneasy steps.

"I bet I look ridiculous." said Sally. But then she caught her refelction in her full length mirror. To Sally's disbelief she actually didn't look too bad. In fact she look very comely. The skirt that she thought was too short fell comfortably across her thighs. And although her legs were heavy and wide, they were also surprisingly shapely. Her shirt contored to her wide figure quite nicely. It seemed flatten her stomach a bit and hugged her newly developed chest. It was then Sally realized just how ample she had become. She then looked at her face. Bunnie had actually done a wonderful job. It was just light enough for Sally's taste. Delighted, the princess couldn't help but make a little pose. She placed her legs together, put her hands on her hips, turned to the side a little, and pouted her lips. Sally, catching herself out of character, started to quietly laugh. "What I'm I doing?" she asked herself. Then she noticed that her stomach and chest bounced up and down with her laughter. "Ok got to remember not to laugh too much." she said trying to stop herself. But by now Sally couldn't help herself. A smile creped across her face as she took look at the door to make no was coming in. She look back at her refection. She took a few steps closer and then began to gently bounce in place, observing the movement of her chest. She then turned to see herself from the side when she noticed that the skirt fit over her large buttocks quite nicely. She then turned all the way around to look at her back. She adjusted the skirt a bit. Then she started to bounce again to see what would happen to her backside. She look at the door again. Then she looked back, raised her hand and gently, but firmly, slapped her butt. Sally couldn't help but start laughing again.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" said someone.

Sally froze. She slowly started to look over in the direction of the voice. There, standing on Sally's window ceil, was Rouge the Bat ,arms crossed, her back against the side of the wall with a big smile on her face.

"How did you get there?" asked Sally, froze with her hand still on her rear, too shocked to move let alone get angry.

"I flew around." said Rouge flexing her wings a bit.

"How…how long…have you been there?"

"Just before you started to watch yourself jiggle up and down." said Rouge. Sally started to blush as she slowly strighted up, placing her hands together in front of her.

"I'm so embarrassed." Said Sally turning towards the mirror. Sally looked as Rouge's reflection soon joined hers.

"One question: why did you do that?" asked Rouge. Sally was quiet, still too embarrassed to talk.

"Ok, let me put it this way…", Rouge smoothly continued. "…what is different about you."

"Why are you here Rouge?" asked Sally quietly, ignoring her question.

"My question first." Sally thought for a minute.

"I don't know, I just… I never really been this…shaply…before so I…so I was just…"

"Made the best of it.", finished Rouge with a smile.

"I guess you were right…It does feel a little good to have a big chest…even a big butt. I'm sorry I got mad at you.", said Sally.

"Nay, you were probably right to be mad at me. I've been known to rub people the wrong way… when I'm not rubbing them the right way." Said Rouge flirtatiously as she looked in the mirror, coping the pose Sally made a few minutes before.

"You got that right." said Sally, who couldn't help but smile. "Now my turn."

"What… oh yeah!" said Rouge, pulling herself away from her reflection. "I was sent to give you an very important message." Then Rouge reached down her cleavage and pulled out a small envelope.

"Do you always keep things there." asked Sally

"Hey, this outfit doesn't have pockets." defended Rougue. Sally wondered you could have known Rouge knew her. Rouge and Sally barely interacted with each other on a regular basis.

"Gross! It's warm!", exclaimed Sally as she took the envelope.

"Grow up." said Rouge. Sally opened it. Then her eyes widened as she remember what month it was.

"This is a invetation to Knuckles' birthday party on the Floating Island in three days."

"Yeah.", interrupted Rouge. "I had to head down here for awhile, and he asked for my to deliver it to you in person. I saw Bunnie heading over here and I figured I could get into that castle easier if I went with her rather than making an apointment or whatever it is you have to do to talk to you royal types." Just then the door opened up.

"Sally-girl. You o.k. we heard some talking." In walked Bunnie and the girls. When Bunnie saw Rouge standing there her eyes narrowed.

"Ah was wondering where yah went. How did yah get in here, yah sneaky little…" said Bunnie, still a bit mad about the thing's Rougue about Sally.

"It's o.k., Bunnie, Rouge and I were just talking." interrupted Sally.

"Well, alright then. If yah say so Sally-girl ." said Bunnie. Then she got her first good look at Sally and covered her mouth in exitiment.

"Oh Sally-girl, yah look great." said Bunnie and all the other girls echoed those settaments.

"You really think so." asked Sally as she spun around for them.

"Oh, yes your highness." said Carla. Sally was thrilled , but then something crossed her mind.

"Where did you get this outfit anyway?" asked Sally.

"We got it at the new mall they built down at the business district. I remember they had a store there for ,um, larger women." Said one of the girls.

"There is a mall." asked Sally.

"Yeah, it's supposed to help jump start the economy. Aren't you in charge of all that?" asked another girl.

"No." responded Sally. " I used to know about all that but now that my father is back on the throne, he kinda leaves me out of the loop."

"Well why don't we take ya down there." said Bunnie. "It will take your mind of things." Sally jumped back at that.

"What? me? No!" said Sally. "I'm not going anyplace where people can see me like this."

"Come on ,Sally-girl, you look great. And let's be honest with ourselves…" said Bunnie looking around at everybody in room. "…who's going to believe that Princess Sally Acorn, skinny as a green bean, would gain 350 pounds in two days and grow 2 feet taller. No one outside the castle except Dr. Quack and Rotor know that."

"Hey!" said Sally defensively, crossing her arms and resting them over her stomach. "I wasn't that skinny."

"Princess, you were as skinny then as you are fat now." said Rouge blunty. After that She looked around at all the girls who were glaring at her. "I did it again, didn't I." Rouge asked the Princess cooly.

"Just a little.", responded the princess calmly. Then she look at herself in the mirror. " Alright let's go. I have to shop for a birthday present anyway. But no drawing attention to ourselves." All the girls cheered at that.

"So your going to Knuckles birthday?", asked Rouge. Sally looked down.

"I'm not sure. I haven't missed one since we got back in touch. It would be a shame not to go. Ether way I'd I like to give him a gift."

Sally asked everyone to leave the room. After a while Sally came out, counting some money which was part of an allowance she got for her parents. Then, to all of the girls surprise, Sally then folded up the money and stuck it down her cleavage. Then she grabbed her chest and pressed it together a bit to secure the continents.

"Sally-girl!" exclaimed Bunnie half shocked. "Ah never seen you do anything like that before.

"Hey…" said Sally playfully. "this outfit doesn't have any pockets.". While all the girls laugh, Rouge just smiled and nodded.

As the girls walked thought the mall, Sally's eye kept darting around. It was a nice place with nurmourous stores, Inspired by shopping areas in places like Station Square and Enchinalpoilis. Places with very stable economies. It seemed like a good idea to help heal the Knothole, which before this didn't really have a place of organized consumption. But Sally's mind wasn't totally on shopping, Sally was looking aound to see if anyone one would notice her. But after a while she started to realize that no one recognized her.

"I don't why I was so nervous." said Sally, letting her guard down. "What could have possibly happened anyway." finished the princess as she stepped around a corner. Just then Sally ran into someone.

"Ouch" said Sally and the person simultaneously. Sally, who was about four times bigger than the person, was relatively unmoved. But the other person, who seemed to have ricocheted of Sally's stomach, was totally knocked to the ground.

"O my gosh!" said Sally, incredibly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry." Sally started to reach down. But then she froze in horror as she realized that she just knocked over… Sonic the Hedgehog…


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy-Set Sally: Chapter 3

It was early afternoon in the Kingdom of Knothole as King Acorn and Dr. Horatio Quack finished up his usual, bi-monthly check up. As usual the king was accompanied by his wife, Queen Alicia Acorn, out of concern for her husband. Ever since the King's accident that cost him the use of his legs, part of his rehabilitation was a regular schedule of examinations with Dr. Quack. And even though it had been over half a year since the king regained his ability to walk, the good doctor insisted on seeing him every two weeks. And although the king didn't mind seeing his old friend, the trip to hear the same thing, "You look fine, keep taking your medicine.", was becoming quite tiresome. In fact, a few days ago the king's mind would have been focused on convincing Dr. Quack to limit these examinations to once a month. However the King's thoughts was else during the examination. So much so that he didn't notice that the actual examination was done by a nurse, a younger cat, while Dr. Quack took down notes.

At the end of the examination, the young cat left the room, leaving the royal couple and Dr. Quack alone to speak openly.

"Looks like everything is still fine, Your Highness . Keep…"

"Taking your medicine and take it easy", finished the King, mimicking Dr. Quack a bit. Both Dr. Quack and the Queen smiled at that. Then the room became silent. Growing uneasy, the Queen finally broke the silence.

"By the way, who was that nice young man? I feel like I've seen him before." asked the Queen, motioning towards the door where the cat had exited.

"His name Isaac Meows, and you have. The day of Sally's most recent…examination. He was one of my finest students, and I was lucky enough to convince him to work here as one of my assistants after he finished his schooling." replied Dr. Quack.

"Well, he's got a better bedside manner than you ever had.", teased the king.

"Mind your tongue, Sire. Or I'll fill you with enough needles people will mistake you for a porcupine.", replied Dr. Quack playfully.

"Now I'm seriously conceding Meows as your replacement.", Laughed King Max. The Queen just sat back in her chair and rolled her eyes. Dr. Quack simple smiled.

"Well, that was the idea.", said Dr. Quack quietly while laughing a bit. At that the King and Queen looked at each other, quite certain they heard something the other didn't.

"What do you mean?" asked the King still laughing a bit, hoping that the Dr. Quack's statement was some sort of joke that he missed. Dr. Quack's face however turned serious as he realized what he had just let slip out. He looked at the Queen. And the he looked at the King for a long time.

"I suppose, that I've been found out." said the doctor with a smile. "For quite sometime I have been modeling Dr. Meows as my replacement when I retire. However it would seem that will be sooner than I thought." finished the Dr. Quack. The Queen looked at the king, who's eyes were fixed on the his old friend.

"Horatio, please tell us what's on your mind." asked the King. Dr. Quack was looked at the floor a bit before he spoke.

"After I help Rotor cure Sally, I plan on stepping down as Royal Physician.", said Dr. Quack. King and Queen looked at each other, not believing what they just heard. Before either could respond Dr. Quack continued, "Max… Alicia… I'm losing my touch. I should have known what was happining to the princess."

"You can't possible blame yourself." said the Queen. "Horatio, this wasn't anything you…anyone!…could have possibly expected."

"I know but… I can't help but feel that there was something I sould have caught. Some hunch, some…" said Dr. Quack as he trialed off.

"And then what?" interjected the King. "You said it yourself the best thing you can do is not aggravate the situation." Then King then walked up to Dr. Quack and put his hand on his shoulder. "And when you do find a way of reversing this, it will prove that there is no one better I'd rather have as my doctor. And I'm sure my family shares those sentiments." The Queen nodded at that. Dr. Quack looked at the King and smiled.

"Thanks Max. And I swear I will do everything in my power to help Sally. Poor girl. She probably hates me." said Dr. Quack who straighten up.

"Actually, Mr. Sunshine, she went out with some friends.", said the King.

"Really." responded Dr. Quack

"Oh Horatio, you should have seen her. She got a new outfit and she looks wonderful." said the Queen.

"That's good to hear. From the last time I saw her, I'd figure she would have wanted stayed in her room for a month. But then again the princess always has a way of surprising me."

"Me too. I'm very proud of my little Bean." intergeted the King as he finished dressing himself. "So I'm sure you're the last thing on her mind." Indeed, Dr. Quack was the last thing on Sally's mind because right at that moment, in the new Knothole mall the princess had just literally ran into last person she wanted to see…Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sorry. Sorry, that was my fault. I was coming around the corner too fast. Never thought I say that" said the hedgehog as he stood up. Sally however remained silent as well as motionless. The princess was still in shock. "Now I got to tell Sonic what happened. Oh why did he have to see me like this?" thought the princess, looking at her huge body, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" asked Sonic. The princess tried to speak but couldn't find her voice. At that point Bunnie, who saw the whole thing, ran up to Sally and Sonic.

"Sugah-hog, what are you doing here?" asked Bunnie on the verge of panic. Sonic looked at her in surprise.

"Well I didn't know I needed permision to go to this new mall." Said Sonic sarcastically . "I was heading to the print shop to pick up Uncle Chuck's new menus when I ran into her."

"Sonic. I…we…" muttered Sally.

"We? You know her." said Sonic pointing to Bunnie. Both Bunnie and Sally were stunned. Then Sonic turned to Sally getting a good look at her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you…say…anybody tell you that you look like the Princess?"

At that Sally realized what was going on. "He doesn't recognize me! He doesn't recognize me!" thought the princess who was overjoyed. Then she looked over at Bunnie who still look confused.

"Sonic this is Sally…"

"Sally's cousin! I am Sally's cousin." blurted out Sally who finally found her voice. "I'm visiting Knothole and Bunnie here is showing me around." Bunnie looked at Sally who shot a look at her, then she realized what Sally was up to. "Oh Sally-girl, Sonic isn't that dumb." thought Bunnie.

"Sally's cousin, huh. That explains it. Past cool." said Sonic. Bunnie look at the hedgehog in disbelief. "I didn't know Sally had a cousin."

"Neither did I" said Bunnie just loud enough for Sally to hear it.

"On the other hand, I didn't know Sally had brother either." mused Sonic. Then his eyes widened as he realized something. "Wait a minute. How did you know my name?" asked Sonic. Sally stiffened up.

"Well I… I mean…."Started Sally trying to think of something. She glanced over at Bunnie who had a bit of a smirk on her face. It was clear to her that she was enjoying this and wasn't going to be any help. "Oh fine then…" thought Sally a bit angry at her friend. "How do you like this…" Sally composed herself, and then, to Bunnies surprise, started to gently laugh.

"I'm sorry…" said Sally placing her hand on her cheek. "I'm a little embarrassed. I just never imagined I would meet you like this. Knocking you over like that." finished Sally.

"So you do know me!" Said Sonic. Sally acted surprise at that.

"Well of course. Who doesn't know 'the' Sonic the hedgehog. Why you must of saved the planet hundreds of times. You're a legend." replied Sally. Sonic smiled at that while Bunnie just rolled her eyes a bit.

"Well, I don't about… legend!" Said Sonic puffing out his chest. " I would happily settle for fastest thing alive."

"And he's modest too." Said Sally just sarcastic enough for Sonic not to notice. Sally then realized that Sonic was looking her up and down, which made her nervous.

"It's amazing how much you look Sally, I mean except that you're…"

"Fat…" interrupted Sally, a little shame in her voice. Sonic eyes widened at that.

"I was going to say…full figured." finished Sonic. Sally shyly smiled at that. "And your voice sounds a little like Sally's too." finished Sonic.

"Just a little Sugah-hog.", jumped in Bunnie. "Why ah would say they sound exactly the same." Bunnie's smirk returned as she looked at Sally who glared at her.

"No way Bunnie.", rebuttaled Sonic. "Sal's voice has more nassely-nag to it, you know what I mean." At that point Bunnie slapped her hand across mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. Sally tried desperately to show no reaction even thought she was infuriated. Sally was about to say something when she saw that Sonic face had dropped.

"What's wrong?" asked Sally. Sonic looked up and sighed.

"I'm sorry. It was just the last time I saw Sally…I… I let her get hurt." Sally was taken back at that.

"Oh Sugar-hog…" Said Bunnie " You gotta stop being so hard on yurself. Ah couldn't help her either. But now Sally's just fine…" Bunnie stopped and looked at Sally and then looked away. Sally looked at Bunnie and then Sonic.

"Listen…" said Sally, finally speaking up. "…it sounds to me that you both feel guilty about whatever happened. But if I know…Sally…I'm sure if she were here right now she would tell you that it wasn't your fault, that no ones to blame but Robotnik …" Said Sally to Sonic. Then Sally turned to Bunnie and looked her in the eyes. "…and that she so is lucky to have such good friends like you." Bunnie, who knew the true meaning of Sally's words, smiled back as she wiped a tear away from her own cheek and mouthed the words "Thank you".

" Thanks." Said Sonic starting to buck up. "That means a lot…" Sonic lost himself for a moment. "I'm sorry… I don't even know your name."

"Name. Well, my name is…" Said Sally, panicking a little as she looked around. Her eyes fell on a indoor water display, and in it were a pile of river rocks. "Rocks…" finished Sally quietly, grasping on to the idea.

"What?" said Sonic.

"Rocks…e… Rocksy…My name is Roxie! Roxie Acorn." Said Sally, proud of herself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Roxie." Said Sonic putting his hand out. Sally reached her hand out to shake his hand. But to Sally's surprise, Sonic took her hand, bent over and lightly kissed it. Sally blushed and ,whether she would admit it or not, a few chills ran down her spine. Sonic saw the look on her face. "That's the right way to greet you princesses, right."

"Well, yes." said Sally thinking fast . "But all the same that was very nice." Bunnie looked at Sally's face and secretly smiled.

"Speaking of princesses, where is Sally? You think she could show her own cousin around. Is see still in the hospital?" asked Sonic.

"Um…no. She's gone…on vacation." responded Sally nervously.

"So wait!" Sonic said. " You came just as Sally was leaving? How did that happen?" That question caught Sally of guard.

"Well, Sugah-hog it's like this." Said Bunnie trying to help Sally. "It's tradition that every couple of years that kingdoms sort'a…trade… princesses…"

"Yeah! It's where one princess goes to one place and that place's princess is sent to where the other princess is from." said Sally, nervously going along with Bunnie's explanation.

"Why ?" asked Sonic.

"Well…" started Sally. "…It's was originally meant to expose them to others kingdoms to… absorb culture."

"Yeah and two princess can never be in the same place while this is going on…", Bunnie chimed in. "…Because it's…bad luck."

"And because of the incident that happened to…Sally, my, um,…Uncle Max thought it was a good excuse to get this moldy old tradition out of the way and give Sally a vacation." finished Sally. Both Bunnie and Sally held their breath as they waited for Sonic's response. Sonic tilted his head a bit.

"Ok. Soooo…Roxie comes to Knothole and Sally goes where exactly?" Said Sonic.

"Up…A…North…Small island", said Bunnie and Sally, simultaneously running there explanations into each other's. Both the girls looked at each other in surprise and Sonic looked more confused than ever.

"Come again?" said Sonic, scratching the inside of his ear.

"We said that Sally went to my home which is…a small island…up north ,um, near the polar cap!" said Sally trying to piece the story together. At the same time she was trying to think of a place that Sonic had never gone to and a small island was the best explanation she could think of.

"Ouch, isn't it cold up there?" asked Sonic, shriving at his own speculation.

"Yes, but it can actually be quite enjoyable. It's quite lush too. Mountains, and valleys…" responded Sally, her imagination working in over time.

"And in the Summer they sell swamp land." add Bunnie quietly, giggling a bit and the absurdity of their story. Sally the softly nudged Bunnie at that. Sonic was about to say something when glanced at a clock that was on a wall.

"Oh man, I got to run and get those menus to the restaurant, But if you like you two can stop by for lunch when your done here." Sally's eyes widened at that.

"Oh I don't know." said Sally neveously. " I mean I should be getting back to the castle. My, um, Aunt and Uncle might be getting worried."

"Oh come on, …Roxie, you're here to absorb our culture, right. Well Uncle Chucks is practicly a landmark. And besides, how often do you get invited to lunch with 'the' Sonic the Hedgehog." Sally looked at Bunnie in dismay, then when she say the grin across her face she realized what Bunnie's game was and that she had her had trapped.

"Oh, alright…" said Sally, grudgingly amitting defeat. "I don't see why not."

"Past cool. I'll meet you girls later. Bunnie, you know the place. I'll be there all day." Said Sonic running past the girls , to Sonic displeasure, as slowly as he could taking care not to run into anyone again.

"It's a date!" Shouted Bunnie, who started to giggle. After Sonic was out of sight Sally turned to Bunnie.

"Bunnie!" Said Sally in a low, harsh voice. "What the heck are you doing." Bunnie looked surprised at the princess.

"What I'm I doing! What the hoo-ha are you doing? Telling Sonic a story like that." defended Bunnie. "Why didn't you just tell him the truth."

"Bunnie, you saw the look on his face. He would have felt worse if he found this is what happened to me." said Sally, placing a hand on her stomach. Bunnie was about to say something, but then she looked at her robotic hand.

Bunnie knew all to well about how guilty Sonic could get when he lets a friend down, or anyone down for that matter. In fact Bunnie didn't even know Sonic when she was captured by Robotnik for robotinization all those years ago. All she knew was that something blue and fast had saved her in the nick of time. Of course Sonic didn't see it that way. With Bunnie half robotized, Sonic thought he had totally bached the rescue. Bunnie remembered being taken in by the freedom fighters and eventually made her home in Knothole. Then she blushed and bit her lip as she remembered what happened next.

Bunnie shook herself out of her thoughts and saw the nervous look on the princesses face.

"Well Sally-girl, ah think there's more to it than that…" said Bunnie. "…But ah understand. From here on out, ah'll help keep up this little sharade."

"Just until I'm back to normal and that will be a piece of cake. Me and Sonic hardly see each other any more. Soon he'll be off on some adventure and I'll stick around the castle." said Sally cheerfully. "Ok now what are you going to tell Sonic when you get to Uncle Chuck's?"

"Me?!" said Bunnie throwing her hands up to her chest. "You and ah are still going Sally-girl."

"What? why?!" responded the princess. " I told you I didn't want to go. This was too close and the longer I stay around Sonic the more likely he realize me."

"Oh come on Sally-girl, if Sonic didn't realize it was you now, ah doubt he'll realize it any time soon. And besides If you don't show up it will look suspicious." rebuttaled Bunnie. Sally turned to her reflection in the mirror. "Better to look suspicious than ridiculous!" she thought as she ran her hand over her daunting figure. Sally was just about to say something when she realized something.

"Hey where are Rouge and Carla, and the rest?" asked Sally as she turned to Bunnie. Bunnie only directed her eyes above them. Sally looked up and saw all the girls looking down at her from the second story of the mall. Rouge, who seemed particularly pleased, was sitting on the railing leage while all the girls peaked over the side, exept one who nervously stood away from the drop and watched from a far.

"What are you doing up there?" Asked Sally.

"When we saw Sonic, Bunnie told us to keep our distanse. She figured if you were seen with your henchmen, Sonic might have but two and two together." said Rouge smoothly. She then felt the disgruntled stares of the girls who where standing next to her. "Sorry…" said Rouge as she raised her hands up. " …I mean 'hench-women'.

"I bet you enjoyed the show." said Sally sarcastically glaring up at the 'balcony'. The girls looked at each other with big grins. Rouge spoke up first.

"We sure did…Roxie."

Meanwhile, Rotor the Walrus was sitting in workshop. His legs were placed on his desk, his feet dividing piles of papers and machinery. And although he was reclined, his body was still tense. He glaced over at a mound of computers to the left of him. He singled out one screen. 19% finished. It was 17% an hour ago. He glanced over the remains of the orb which was connected to the the computers, the orb which was confiscated from the spot where Sally was found a few days ago. He picked up a screwdiver and twirled it in his hand eagerly just then he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the time and spun around.

"Come in." said Rotor, who had a hunch who it was. The door open letting a burst of sunlight and in stepped Dr. Quack.

"Nice to see your hard at work." said the doctor as he walked over to where Rotor was and set down a briefcase. Rotor chuckled at that.

"You should have called, I would have told you that I'm not done processing the data." said Rotor as he pointed to the computer screen.

"That's all." exclaimed the doctor in disbelief. Rotor sat up.

"Hey, this thing had a heck of a fire wall on it. I've been working on it for two days. I finally cracked it morning. Plus the data is so encrypted that it's going to take another day and a half to process it."

"Anything we can do in the meantime." asked Dr. Quack clearing an area of the desk and sitting down.

"Well I'm itching to take it apart." said Rotor "But not before I squeeze every last drop of information out of it." said Rotor. "So I'm afraid until then our hands are tied."

"Two questions; One: Anything new you can tell me about it? And two: Do you have any coffee?" asked the doctor rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah there should be some in the kitchen." said Rotor as he got up and walked into the kitchen and poured out two cups of coffee. "It's ,like, a day old." said Rotor holding up the pot.

"I've had worse." said the doctor offhanded.

"And not anymore than you knew a few days ago.", said rotor as Rotor walked back to Dr. Quack and handed him a cup.

"So what do we do now." asked the Doctor as he took a ship.

"The same thing you told Sally to do; wait." said Rotor as he leaned back. The doctor chuckled.

"I've been a doctor for 27 years and taking my own medicine is still the worst part of it." said Dr. Quack as he took another sip.

It was late afternoon when Sally and Bunnie arrived at Uncle Chuck's Restaurant. Bunnie felt Sally had purposely wasted time looking for a gift for Knuckles. Feeling they might give away Sally's secret, Rouge and the other girls wished Sally ,or Roxie rather, the best of luck before they went there separate ways.

" Oh, they painted." said Sally after taking a long look at the outside.

Sir Charles Hedgehog , Sonic Uncle, was, and still is, a scientific genius and inventor of a noble yet misguided project called the robot icier. Invented to help heal the sick and elderly, he used it on his brother who was gravely injured. Although Sonic father was 'heal', his freewill was taken from him. It was then that Charles gave up his scientific career out of shame and grief. He found the means to support himself and his brothers family by opening a small restaurant with chilidogs as his specialty, which accounts to Sonic's favorite food. To make a long story short, Sir Charles opened another restaurant when the new Knothole kingdom was established, which is now ran by the entire hedgehog family. Sally hadn't been here since Sonic and her hand broken up.

Sally took a deep breath and opened the door to let Bunnie in. Uncle Chuck's had been come quite a popular place and Sally took a while to look around. She felt satisfied that no one seemed to notice her.

"Hey" cried someone. Sally nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked over and there was Sonic waving at Bunnie and Sally from a back booth. Sally grew nervous as she saw the residents of the restaurant glace over at Sonic and then look over at her and Bunnie, curious as to who Sonic the Hedgehog was calling over. Although most turned back to their meals but a few of men keep their eyes fixed on Sally and Bunnie as they walked across the room, which now felt like miles to Sally. "Oh why do they have to stare at me. They most think I'm hideous" thought Sally as she shyly held her shopping bag in front of her stomach with both hands as she walked. However Sally's assumptions were far of base from the real reason they were staring. In fact of few couldn't turn away as the princess placed her hands on her thigh, securing her skirt before she gently sat down at the booth. Sally could hear the creaking of the wood as she put her full weight on it, which sent more chills up her spine.

"Hello Sugah-hog" said Bunnie as she sat down on the same side as Sally. Sally scooted over as far as she could, secretly embarrassed that she was taking up half of the booth. She also felt a little uneasy that her stomach was pressed against the table, although she the only one who seemed to notice.

"Well girls, welcome to my private booth." asked Sonic as he cockily stretched his arms over his head and propped them between the back of his head and the seat.

"Private booth, huh?" said a voice walking up to them. A blue hedgehog in a purple dress and boots stopped in front of the table and folded her arms after brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes, a calm smirk on her face. She looked at Sonic who was smiling sheepishly. Then she glanced over at girls. When her eyes fell on the princess, both her arms and her smile dropped.

"Princess Sally?!" said the Hedgehog in surprise. Panic rushed over Sally at that point, luckily she was too terrified to move or she may have tried to run away. Fortunately Sonic chimed in.

"No, no mom! This is Roxie, Sally's cousin. But they look a lot alike don't they." The female hedgehog looked back at Sally. After a second her mouth dropped open into a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. I thought…well never mind what I thought." chuckled the hedgehog. Sally relaxed her body even though she was still a bit shaky, knowing fully well what the hedgehog had thought and the fact that she was right.

"Roxie, this is my mother, Bernadette Hedgehog. Bernie for short.", said Sonic. Bernie took a slight curtsy. "She manages the place while my Uncle Chuck and my Pop are the head chiefs."

"I could never cook but I've always had a knack for bossing people around." laughed Bernie. Sonic rolled his eyes at that, but Sally and Bunnie seem amused at her joke. "Oh I'm sorry I came over like that. I was just trying to give my son a hard time." Bernie said as placed her arm on Sonic shoulder.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." said Sally reaching past Bunnie and shaking Bernie's hand.

"As I you. To tell you the truth I didn't know Sally had a cousin. I assume your from the King's side of the family." said Bernie. Sally then realized that Bernie had know her mother and father from before the Great War, so she would probably see through her plan. Practically paralyzed again Sally could only nod. And Bernie nodded back. "Figures, I have known that man for years and he still barely talks about himself or his family." Sally sighed at Bernie's response, her large stomach shifting the table between her and Sonic.

"Oh here." Said Sonic as he moved the table closer to him, giving room for Sally.

"Um, thank you." Sally said shyly, her cheeks turning beat red with embarrassment. And although she felt that way, the incident didn't seem to regester with Sonic.

"So the king has a brother or a sister?" asked Bernie. Sally thought for a second trying to remember her story.

"Um…My uncle has a little brother, Prince Gregory." said Sally, choosing her words carefully. "He left the palace at an early age, became…some thing of explorer."

"Sounds like my kind of guy.", chimed in Sonic.

"Yeah, he finally settled around the far North of Mobius." said Sally.

"What he do…marry a polar bear." joked Bunnie quietly. However an idea began to form in Sally's mind.

"As a matter of fact, yes. My mother is a polar bear." said Sally cheerfully stringing ideas together. "My mother was an explorer too. She came down south while my father went north.", said Sally drawing on the table with her fingers. "You see I inherited the Acorn looks, but I kinda got my mothers figure." finished Sally, once again proud of herself. Just then a young lynx came up, dressed in a dark blue apron and a huge plate of chilidogs in her hand.

"Here you go, Sonic." she said sweetly, placing the plate before the Hedgehog. The she turned to Bernie. "Mrs. Hedgehog, there is a call for you about tomorrow's shipment."

"Now?!" exclaimed Bernie. "By this rate, it's going to be half a day late. Excuse me please, I have to take care of this." Said Bernie as she briskly walked to the back. The lynx turned back to Sonic her smile returning.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Sonic." asked the Lynx.

"No thanks, Kalen." said Sonic. He turned to Sally and Bunnie. "I'm Sorry I already ordered."

"Oh that's okay, Sugah-hog. We know we got here alittle late." said Bunnie. Then suddenly her face dropped. "Oh mah starrs!" she exclaimed "I was supposed to meet Antoine tonight. He said it was important." Bunnie saw the look of surprise on Sally's face. "Antoine is mah boyfriend." said Bunnie, keeping up the act. "I know that!" thought Sally angrily. Bunnie stood up and was about to leave when Sally stopped her.

"Wait Bunnie you can't go." said Sally trying to think of a reason. " I ,um,…don't know my way back to the Palace."

"Oh yeah." said Bunnie with a look of worry on her face which quickly changed. "Ah got it!" she exclaimed as she turn to Sonic. "Sugah-hog, do you think you can excort Roxie back to the castle?"

"Sure." said Sonic.

"Oh thank you. Sorry I have to run Roxie-girl. I had a nice time with you today." said Bunnie as she was leaving.

"Me too." said Sally quietly, feeling lost. She glace back at Bunnie who briskly jogged out the door. Sally looked out the window to see that she had broking into a soild stride. But Sally's face dropped as she saw Bunnie glance back in her direction with a big grin on her face. Just then Sally realized that Bunnie had been leading her along this whole time and this was her final move.

"Checkmate", Sally muttered to herself as she looked at the hedgehog in front of her who had already started to dig in.

"And what can I get you?" ask the Lynx waitress. Sally composed herself.

"My I see a menu, please?", the princess asked softly. The waitress handed her a menu for the adjacent table. "Thank you." said Sally who opened it up as the waitress walked away. "This is ok…" Sally thought to herself trying not to panic. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll order a salad. Salads are fast to make. Sonic will be done with those disgusting things in no time. Don't worry about small talk because Sonic doesn't talk while he eats. And then you'll just tell him you had a long day and you'll go home." Sally had her head buried in the menu when Sonic spoke up.

"Hey, Roxie." said Sonic. Sally however didn't respond. "Roxie?" Sonic said again, a little concered. "Roxie!" said Sonic as tapped at the menu like a door. Sally's head shot up in surpise. Sonic just smiled. "What's the matter? Forget you name for a second?" Sally smiled ruefully and chuckled.

"Would you believe me if I said I did?" said Sally in a soft voice. Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

"Would you like to split these?" Sonic said his smile returning to his face as he pointed down to the pile of chilidogs. "I could always order more." Sally looked down and cringed a little. She thought back to the first time Sonic offered her a chilidog. Back when Robotropolis was Mobotropolis. Back when they were just little children.

"Come on Sal! Try it!", She remembered Sonic saying to her as he held the chiledog out to her. They were both sitting at the orginal Uncle Chuck's, which was more of a stand at the time. Uncle Chuck had just whipped up a plate of chilidogs for Sonic and was making her a sandwich.

" No Sonic, I don't want it." said Sally with her hands in front of her.

"Sonic don't pester Sally." reprimanded Uncle Chuck as he turned around behind the counter. "You shouldn't force anyone to do something they don't want to do." Sonic quickly took the chilidog way from Sally's face.

"Thank you, Sir Charles." said Sally in a sweet voice as she rubbed out the wrinkles in her outfit, a light blue top with puffy pants. Uncle Chuck gave the young princess a wink as he went back to work. Sonic took a bite of his chilidog. And in surprise started to blow air in and out of his mouth to cool the contents of it down. Then he swallowed, his eyes watering a bit. Satisfied he looked over at the princess.

"Why won't try one." Sonic asked quitly, trying not to get the attention of Uncle Chuck. Sally Glaced over at the plate of chilidogs.

"If you insist on knowing, I think they look gross. Like fat worms covered in mud." said the Princess turning in her seat towards Sonic.

"Well there're not gross. Please Sally…" said Sonic softly as grabbing for one one of the chilidogs. He slowly and kindly offered it to the princess like a prize, but before Sally could object the chilidog slipped out of Sonics hand and right on to the princess's legs. Sally let out a shriek as the hot chile hit her thighs. Uncle Chuck spun around. Acting quick he grabbed a towel, damped it and practily leaped over the counter. He brushed off the chili and place the cool rag on the young princess, who was crying.

"It's ok, Princess. It's ok." said Uncle Chuck trying to comfort her.

"It hurts!" said Sally calming down a bit. Then she looked under the rag off her legs to see big stains on her outfit. "And my dress is ruined."

"It's going to be ok. Old Uncle chuck knows how to get chili stains out. I'll be sure to tell your nanny how to take care of it. How's your legs?" asked Uncle Chuck.

"They still hurt alittle, but I think they're ok." said the princess still sniffling. Uncle Chuck smiled, then Then he looked back at Sonic.

"Sonic…" he said in a stern voice. " Don't you have something you want to say to the Sally?" Sally looked at Sonic, who was pale and on the verge of tears himself. But Sonic fought back his tears. When the color came back to his face he narrowed his eyes in anger and grinted his teeth.

"This wouldn't have happened is she had just tried it." he said in what sounded like a low growl. The princess was so hurt she felt like she was about to cry again. But she held her tears back too and twisted her face to match Sonic's.

"I'll never try one of those aweful things, Sonic Hedgehog!" the princess shouted angrily at the top of her voice. " Never, ever, ever!" And before Uncle Chuck could stop her, Sally jumped up and ran all the way home crying.

And Sally never did. Even with all the years spent with Sonic in the great forest and that was practicly all Sonic would eat. At the same time he never offered Sally any, knowing she would just get angry at him. Angry like she was now. Sally knew Sonic was just a frustrated kid back then who didn't want to admit he did anything wrong. And perhaps she was unreasonable too. But still, she wanted to shout "No" in Sonic's face and then dump the plate in his lap. But Sally composed herself and tried to stay in character.

"What are they?" she asked softly, playing dumb.

"You mean you've never had a chilidog? Oh man." said Sonic. "Here." he said pushing the plate towards Sally. Sally just looked at them and mockingly sniffed the air, knowing full well she couldn't smell them from where she was.

"I'm sorry, they just don't look that…appetizing." said Sally as empathetic as she could. Sonic frowned a bit but then pirked up, reaching for his silverware. "If this really was Sonic's private booth , the fork and knife would be covered with dust." thought Sally as she watched Sonic cut a small piece of the end of one of the chilidogs. He gently blew on it and held it up, but not to close to Sally.

"Why don't you try it?" asked Sonic.

"No, thank you." said Sally quickly.

"Ah come on. You know Sally hates these too but she's never tried them." Said Sonic. "The least you you can do is try it before you tell me you hate it." Sally was speechless Sonic had just used logical reasoning on her. "I better keep up appearances." she thought to herself.

"Alright." said Sally. She was going to take the fork but Sonic slowly held it out to her. Sally had never thought Sonic had matured over the years, but it that moment she was realized how much he had. She look at the fork for a split second before taking a bite. She chewed it and shallowed it quickly, trying to get it over as fast as she could. However she still acted like she had some in her mouth, showing Sonic that she was trying to savor the taste.

"It's ok." said Sally nonchalantly as she pretended to finish. "But I still think I'll try something else." Sonic simple shrugged as Sally looked back at the menu. As she was looking at the salad section, Sally's eyes widened as she started to get the after taste of the chilidog. She ran her tongue around her mouth a little. She peeked over her menu to see Sonic picking up another one and take a bite. Sally slowly folded her menu and set it down on the table. "On second tought…"


	4. Chapter 4

Heavy-Set Sally: Chapter 4

Rotor the Walrus was hunched over in his workshop. He glanced over at screen among a mound of computers. It read '67% complete'.

"We're almost there.", said Rotor as he turned back to what he working on. Realizing there was nothing he could do until he processed the data from Robotnik's orb, Rotor got back to the job he was working on before Princess Sally's transformation. It wasn't like her was ignoring her, in fact he was working on Princess Sally's personal computer, Nichole.

Sally had given her to Rotor for an upgrade just days before her accident. And if his mind wasn't on getting the princess back to her normal weight he would actually enjoy looking at Nichole. He was always interested in looking on the mysterious device that Sally had somehow received back when the Freedom Fighters were rebels operating from the Great Forest. However since Sally always needed her for some task, he never really gets a chance to look at her for long periods of time. Even so, most people in the group considered Nichole a person, no different from anyone else. In that they respected the privacy that she asked from them, so Rotor and Sally didn't just open her whenever they felt like it. If anything this act was more like a doctor's appointment for Nichole, and it didn't come often. But this time around Rotor's mind was on Sally. He kept on thinking back to yesterday, when he was secretly summoned to the hospital to deal with some urgent matter regarding the royal family. He remembered how unnerving it was to see Sally like that. Not the fact that Sally was fat, it was how depressed Sally seemed. Of course she had been that way since her parents forced her to step down as a Freedom Fighter, but this incident seemed to worsen it. It was like the strong, determined, and confident person he knew never existed. "It wasn't like she was hideous." he thought. She still had her long amber hair, her deep blue eyes, and ,despite the extra mass, her body retained it's convexity. Rotor blushed a little at the fact that Sally's chest grew disproportional to the rest of her body. If he had to say, for the most part Sally was still very attractive. Maybe he should have said. Maybe it would help Sally if she knew that. But then again, Rotor thought he could never be that bold to a girl. Just then a knock on the door pulled Rotor out of his thoughts.

"I wonder who that could be?" said Rotor as he got up and walked to the door. He opened it and there stood a light blue hedgehog. He was breathing heavy as if he had ran from where ever he had come. He adjusted his vest and wiped his hand across white mustache, which made him look older than he actually was.

"Uncle Chuck…"said Rotor opening the door wide. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help." said Uncle Chuck briskly as he walked in, took off his vest and hung it up. "Now tell me everything." Rotor stiffened at that.

"Everything about what?" said Rotor, hoping Uncle Chuck wasn't talking about what he thought he was talking about.

"Everything that happened to Princess Sally."

It was night in Knothole. At the Uncle Chuck's restaurant the dinner rush was over and things were winding down, but there was still a bit of lively activity. Periodically, the sounds of soft laughter would waft from a back booth where a certain blue hedgehog and a certain plus-sized princess were sitting, making conversation and finishing off a plate of chilidogs.

"So Ant' goes flight through the air…" said Sonic putting down his chilidog to act out the story with is hands. "…and…Splash. Lands face first in the water. Haha-ha." Sally chuckle at that before she took the last bite of her chilidog.

"That Antoine is such a character." said Sally as she neatly batted the sides of her mouth with a napkin. "Um… I mean he sounds like a charater. I would, um, like to meet him." finish Sally remembering that she was acting as her own cousin. She had forgotten a few times through out the conversation. She was enjoying it too much. Sonic and 'Roxie' sat for over 2 hours talking about different things that had happened to Sonic and the gang in the past couple of months. Sally watched as Sonic, who had just managed to stop laughing, finished the rest of his chilidog in one bite, licking the sauce around his mouth. "He is such a slob…how I missed him." she thought happily as she plucked some napkins from the holder, and held them out like mistletoe in front of the hedgehog's face, a smirk on hers. Sonic quickly, but playfully, grabbed the napkins and smeared the across his face.

"That is like the third time you've done that?" said Sonic in a mock anger, stretching out his arms as he just performed a magic trick.

"And that's three times too many." said Sally smoothly, reaching for the another chilidog. Then her hand froze as she saw it was the last one. "Oh. Here." said Sally, pushing the plater over to Sonic. Sonic looked at and pushed it back.

"No, you can have it." said Sonic.

"No, I insist." said Sally, pushing it back,

"No, you can have it. I'll save you the trouble of throwing more napkins at me." Sonic said sarcastically, pushing it back to Sally. Sally just shrugged happily, picked up the chilidog and took a small bite. Sonic smiled at her.

"You see I told you'd like'em. " said Sonic, setting back in his set.

"Well, they are really good." said Sally, thinking careful about what she was going to say next. "I can't believe my cousin never tried them before."

"Well, Sal's a great gal…" started Sonic, moving in closer. "…but she can be soooo closed minded." Sally stopped chewing for a split-second when she heard that. She thought of what to say while she finished chewing her food, then she shallowed hard.

"Is that why you broke up with her?" Sally asked nonchalantly, figuring this would be the perfect opportunity to see what Sonic thought. Sonic eyes widened at that.

"Escusa-may? How do you know about that?" asked Sonic. Sally merely set down her chilidog and calmly wipe her mouth.

"Sally and I may have found out about each other a year and a half ago." stated Sally, not showing her true feelings. "But we are kinda close pen pals. She tells me everything." Sally smiled coyly.

"And what did Sally tell 'you' about 'us'?" asked Sonic, who seemed a little annoyed at this new information.

"Well…" said Sally who stopped herself to sip some water, trying to keep Sonic in anticipation. "Sally said that she asked you to be help her run the kingdom while her parents were away. Then she said you…what was the word…'flaked' out on her." finished Sally nonchalantly. Sonic eyes narrowed at that. He took a moment to process what he had just heard, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Well Rox, let me set you straight." said Sonic calmly, although it was obvious he was angry. "First Sally was the one who 'flaked'…" said Sonic, making quotations with his hands. "…and salpped 'me' across the face in front of our friends and family when I told her I couldn't just stand by while Robotnik took over the world. Not when I could have done something about it." Sally, who starting to get annoyed herself, saw Sonic was done and spoke up.

"I know this is none of my business…" start Sally, hiding the fact that she was angry. "…but it seems to me that you could have just tried it out for a little while. What could it have hurt?"

"Listen…" said Sonic quickly. "I know that life style is ok for royalty like you and your coz, but I could never see myself like that."

"You were dating a princess! What did you think would happen?!" said Sally losing her cool a little.

"I don't know!" said Sonic who also showed his anger. " But can you imagine me forced into that position?!" Sally was about to say something, but then her face softened when she realized what Sonic had just said. She took a moment to think about it. "You'd be miserable." Sally thought. "…like me." She looked at Sonic across the table, who now sank over the table with his head down.

"I don't know." he said softly, his attitude shifted from anger to dispire. "Maybe I was wrong." Sally then came across an apothem.

"Sonic…" Sally said softly. "Maybe…Sally was wrong." Sonic eyes moved towards her as she continued. "From my understanding, Sally was forced by her parents to quite active duty in the Freedom Fighters. In other words she was forced into a life at the palace. Ma…Maybe when she saw that…she couldn't be there for you anymore…" said Sally fighting back tears, thinking about when she watched Sonic almost die. "Keep it together, Sally!" she thought to herself. "…she thought she could protect you by making you quit the Freedom Fighters just like her parents made her. But that was wrong of her to try and tie you down too." Sonic sat up slowly.

"I never thought of it that way." said Sonic softly.

"Neither did Sally, I think." Said Sally softly too. For the first time that evening, they both sat in silence. Then Sally looked down at rest of her chilidog.

"Just something to think about." she said camly as took a bite. Then she turned her hand in the direction of Sonic as if she were going to toss it to him. Sonic, who could barely think after that emotional moment, simply complied and opened his mouth. The princess gently set the last bite in Sonic's mouth and quickly caressed his bottom lip with her fingers. It was Sonic's turn to have chills run down his spine as he looked in to her deep blue eyes and watched her break into a warm smile. And it didn't help when 'Roxie' reached down the cleavage of her ample chest to retreave the money she had placed there earlier in the day. Sonic swallowed hard, turned his head towards the window and took a moment to think very 'pure' thoughts.

"Dinner is on me." Said Sally. Then she started to look at the menu for the prices. Sonic quickly took it from her view.

"Nah-ah. It's on me." Said Sonic.

"Wrong" said a familiar voice walking towards them. Bernie Hedgehog walked up to their table, grabbed the menu from her son and turned to Sally "First of all, royalty and Freedom Fighters eat for free here, sweetie." Then she turned to Sonic. "And secondly, Sonic always eats here for free." she razed her son.

"Oh no, Mrs. Hedgehog, I insist." said Sally, giving Bernie a generous amount. Bernie simple folded it and sat down next to Sonic.

"Roxie was it? Do know how many 'Saved the World' parties we have had in this restaurant? And then there is my son. The point is that your dinner was just a drop in the bucket." With that Bernie slide the money pack to Sally. "…and call my Bernie." she added with a smile. Sally smiled back.

"I'm afraid I still insist." said Sally as she pushed the money back.

"Well, I double insist." said Bernie, pushing it back. Before she could push it all the way, Sally reached and put her hand out, stopping it. Sally and Bernie looked at each other for a moment. Then Bernie smile.

"Alright, you win this time." said Bernie picking up the money and standing up. "Now I hate to interrupt, but Sonic could you do me a favor." Sonic nodded. "There is a number I really need. Our order for tomorrow is screwed up. Could you run back to the house and on the kitchen counter is a stack off papers."

"Sure Mom. I was wondering what you were doing here so late. I'll be back in a Sonic-second, ladies." said Sonic. He quickly ran outside, revved up his legs and was gone. Bernie then looked at Sally and sat down.

"Ok Sally, that will only buy us about three minutes." said Bernie discretely, sitting down. Sally's mouth dropped.

"What are talking about?" said Sally nervously, trying to put up a defense.

"It's ok, Sally I know it's you." said Bernie with a gentle smile.

"How did you know?" Sally asked, admitting she was found out.

"First of all, you are the only one who has ever fought me tooth-and-nail about paying for your bill here."

"So you recognized me just now?" asked Sally.

"No, I recognized you about two and a half hours ago when you first came in. That's why I sent Uncle Chuck to Dr. Quack. Now he's with Rotor helping him out." Sally was dumbfounded.

"Wait how did you know about them?" asked Sally.

"Sonic told me what happened to you the other day. Then you come in here, well…"

"Fatter than a terrapod." said Sally bluntly. Bernie cringed at that.

"I was going to say 'portly'. Anyway I put two and two together, told Uncle Chuck and he went to find out what was going on. Then he called me back here."

"But how did you know it was me?" asked Sally frustrated.

"Well you said you from your father's side of the family. But no one on your father's side has or has had red hair." She said with a smile. "Your mother started that."

"My polar bear mother could have been a redhead." said Sally optimistically. Bernie just smiled shrewdly and raised an eyebrow. "Alright." said Sally realizing the lame defense. "Well thanks for not exposing me in front of Sonic. I thought I really had everyone fooled." said Sally sadly.

"Oh you did. I only barley recognized you. You're a good actress." said Bernie. Sally smiled at that. "The only question is why are you acting around Sonic?"

"I don't want him to feel guilty that this happening to me." said Sally quitly. Bernie just tilted her head.

"Sweetheart, there might be a little truth there, but you and I both know Sonic can roll with the punches." said Bernie. Sally looked at her reflection in the window for what seemed along time. "We don't have long, Sally. So if there is anything you want to tell me…"

"Ok. Ok. I just didn't want Sonic to see me like this. Alright!" said Sally quietly but frustrated. "I keep thinking that he'll never look at me the same again. But I don't know what difference that makes. We broke up. Although, sometimes I think…" and then Sally trailed off.

"It's ok. Sally I understand." said Bernie putting a hand on Sally's. "But as far as looks, I think you still look very beautiful." Sally looked back Bernie

"You know, people keep saying that but I just don't believe them." said Sally. Bernie though for a moment.

"Sally, there are phases in everyone's life when they don't like the way they look. I'm afraid this is just your time." asked Bernie. Then Bernie looked out the window to see dust flying up in the distance. "Oh-oh, he's coming. All you have to know is that the Hedgehog family is here to help. And I think you pretty much have my son fooled." Just then Sonic ran up to the restaurant, opened the door and trotted to their table.

"Here'a go mom." said Sonic handing the papers to Bernie. Then he took a double take as her realized that his mom and 'Roxie' were sitting together and from the looks on their faces it seemed like they were talking about something important.

"Whaaat'sss up?" Sonic asked softly. Sally just looked at Bernie, who had a smile on her face.

"We were just talking. And your just in time, I was about to grab some of your baby pictures we keep in the office to show to Roxie here." said Bernie. Sonics eyes narrowed at that.

"Mom I thought you needed that number to fix the order." said Sonic abruptly. "Besides, I'm sure Roxie would like to get back to the castle."

"I could wait." said Sally in perky voice. Sonic shivered at that.

"No, my son is right." Said Bernie as she stood up. "Roxie, it was very nice talking with you."

"You too." said Sally. Then Bernie walked to the back office, but before disappearing behind the door she shot Sally a wink. Sally felt a little more comfortable.

"That was close. Never mind what I said about going home yet." said Sonic sitting down.

"No, your right about that too. I should be getting back." Said Sally.

"Oh…alright." said Sonic who seemed a little disappointed. "Well, think I could um, wash up first?" asked Sonic.

"Go ahead." said Sally. Sonic nodded and headed to the restroom. Sally sat and waited for him, looking out the window, smiling as she looked out at the night sky. But then Sally started to pick up on a quite, but sharp conversation somewhere behind her.

"There. Right there." said a someone in a low voice. The voice seem fairly familiar to Sally, but she couldn't really place it.

"O' my gosh, she's huge!" chimed in another voice, another girl. Sally's eyes widened at that. "Are they talking about me." she asked herself fearfully.

"I have been working here for four months trying to get Sonic's attention and then out of the blue that 'tub a lard' shows up and he can't take his eyes off her. Then she starts acting all buddy-buddy with Sonic's witch of a 'mom-mee'. " said the voice. Just then Sally realized that it was the waitress that served Sonic and her.

"Harsh." commented the second voice.

"He probably couldn't believe what a pig she was making out of herself. Uargh! You should have been here. She scrafed down ,like, fourteen chilidogs! No wonder she's so fat." Sally realized she was right. Sonic kept ordering and Sally kept eating with him. Of course Sally hadn't eaten a real meal for about two and a half days, no wonder she was famished. "But everyone else didn't know that, so I must have looked like a totally glutton." thought Sally as tears formed in her eyes. "Especially to Sonic."

"I swear, first there was that jig-saw he calls a rabbit, then that two-tailed fox, plus his dad is like the last 'Robian' around and now the 'blob' over there. That hedgehog is hot, but he must be some sort of a 'freak magnet'."

Sally had heard enough. She stood up and stormed out of the resterant, past the counter where the lynx and her friend talking and headed for the door.

"Come again soon." said the lynx in a cheerful voice. She didn't realized Sally had heard the whole conversation, and the princess was already outside the door. "Thank goodness this place isn't an all-you-can-eat joint or the witch, the wizard and the tin-man would have been out of business." Said the lynx to her friend. " I hope fattie left me a good tip." She said as she headed for the counter exit. But then her face dropped as she saw a robotic, blue hedgehog standing in front of it, his face a blank and but his arms crossed.

"Mr. Hedgehog! I was just…" started the lynx in as sweet voice.

"Shove it, Kalen! Your fired!"

It was full moon that night, which helped as Sally walked through the Great Forest. Despite the fact that her girth had slowed her down a little and every once and a while she slightly stumbled in her new high heels, for the most part she was keeping up a good pace. From time to time, the princess wiped away a stream of tears that were coming down her face that blurred her vision. All she wanted to do at that moment was go home and stay there for as long as she was like this. Just then Sally felt a powerful gust of air that tassled her fur and almost flipped her skirt.

"Hey, Roxie." said a voice. Sally was a little startled to see that Sonic the hedgehog standing in front of her. "You forgot your bag." said Sonic holding out Sally's shopping bag to her. "And you kinda forgot me. And you really should be out here alone. This area isn't safe at night." Sally knew the area and she knew it wasn't officially within the boundaries of Knothole. But she always found it peaceful in this part of the Great Forest.

"Thank you." said Sally quietly as she took the bag, trying to hold back her tears. Both of them stood there for a moment in silence.

"I heard about what you might have, um, heard…back there ." said Sonic, the silence becoming to awkward for him to handle. Sally just held her head down, her eyes fixed on the ground beside her and holding her bag in front of her with both hands.

"How did you hear?" said Sally quietly trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"My dad. When I got back I asked him why that girl was cleaning out her locker and where you had bolted to. I…I'm sorry." said Sonic.

"Oh your Dad was there. I wished I could have met him." Said Sally, ignoring what Sonic had said. "And that girl shouldn't have been fired because of me. But she did say some nasty things about our…your friends."

"I heard." said Sonic, anger in his voice. "But wait a Sonic-second! Why shouldn't she get fired after she insulted you!" said Sonic firmly.

"Oh Sonic… it's alright. I know I'm not very attractive and I did make a pig out myself tonight." said Sally as she started to walk past Sonic. But the hedgehog quickly jumped in her path.

"Whoa. First, I scarfed down just as much as you tonight and I was the one who kept calling for another round. So if anyone is a pig it's the 'hog. But I am impressed. I never meet anyone who could keep up with me when it comes to chilidogs." said Sonic with his characteristic attitude and a cocky smile. Then his face softened. "Second. Don't sell yourself short. I've spent about only three hours with you and I can tell that you are a smart, interesting, and caring person."

"I'm glad you think that, Sonic. But I can't help but be sensitive about, well,…how I look." Said Sally who walked past the hedgehog again.

"What are you talking about." said the hedgehog in an up-beat voice, keeping pace with the princess. " You look great. I mean yeah you must weigh a ton…" Before Sonic could say another word, Sally shot a irritated look at the hedgehog. Sonic saw it and put his hands up in defense. "Woah let me finish! You must weigh a ton, bouquet…you do have a great figure." Sonic finished waiting for 'Roxie's' response.

"Go on." said Sally giving her approval and just a bit curious about what Sonic had to say.

"Well…" Sonic continued, getting ready to count on his finger. "…You've got legs that go on for miles. You have a pretty face. Long dark hair. Deep blue eyes. You've got…well…big…" Sonic stopped, his hands hovering over his chest. Sally also saw that he was blushing a little, which struck her as very cute. "And you've got, um, a shapely backside. And you seem…um…well…" Sonic stuttered.

"Yes?" said Sally feeling better after Sonic said all those things.

"You look….soft." said Sonic, finally pushing the words past his lips. "And a lot of guys like that. Not me necessarily." finished the hedgehog in a slightly macho voice. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you look really good. Especially your cute little tail." At that Sonic reached behind her and tugged at her tail.

"Ekk" Sally shouted. It didn't hurt her, just caught her of guard. "Don't you pull my tail, Sonic Hedgehog!" Sally tried to reprimand, but could help but smile.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I went over the line there. Let me walk you home." Said Sonic changing the subject. So Sonic and Sally started walking side by side. But before Sally could think about what Sonic said, she felt a quick tug on her tail.

"Sonic, stop that." Said Sally.

"Stop what?" Said Sonic.

"Very funny." Then after a second, Sally felt it again.

"Really Sonic, that is not funny." Said Sally sternly.

"I didn't…" Then Sally saw Sonic's face drop. Sonic, who seemed speechless, quickly pointed behind Sally. A streak of fear ran down the princess, who quickly spun around, her eyes searched for what Sonic could have seen.

"Gotcha" said Sonic as he pulled her tail again.

And although the princess started to run and shriek as Sonic playfully chased her, the princess was secretly enjoying it. "Sonic stop! That's not fair! I can't run in heels." Said Sally trying to keep her balance and a tight grip on her shopping bag. Sonic knowing this was chasing Sally at a microscopic fraction of his full speed, just enough to keep pace with her.

Just then the ground between them erupted, throwing Sally forward and Sonic backward. Although Sally had a rough fall, She seemed ok. Sonic on the other hand hit his head on a good size rock and had become a little incoherent. Sally managed to get up first. She looked at the red, hot crater between Sonic and her. Then she Looked out in the forest. She saw red strips of red light that seemed to hover on large shadowy forms. As they came closer Sally realized that they were a patrol of Robotnik's shadow bots. She looked over at sonic who was trying to get to his feet but was too dizzy to stand, let alone run. Seeing an opportunity, a shadow-bot lunged at Sonic. Sonic fell to the ground before the robot could grab. Now standing over the hedgehog, the robot aimed his arm getting ready to fire again. Sally didn't know what to do except run over to shadow-bot. She then put her arms around it's waist, hoping to somehow ruin it's aim. But as Sally shifted her weight, she hurled the shadow bots towards a nearby tree. The robot split in two from the waist as it hit the tree, rendering it inoperable. Sally just stood there, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open, stunned at the feat she just performed.

"What happened?" said Sonic blinking his eyes, trying to regain his perception. Just as everything came into focus, Sonic watched as the remaining two shadow bots rushed 'Roxie', forcing her to her knees.

"Roxie!" Sonic yelled as he revved up his legs. But before he could do anything Sally managed to throw a robot aside then lift another over her head and toss it at another tree, hoping for the same reaction as before. But since Sally was really putting her all in it, the robot seemed to shatter rather than just break. Sonic was dumbfound by what he just saw but not so much that he didn't see the last shadow -bot getting ready to fire on 'Roxie'. He quickly performed a Sonic-spin that cut the robot in half. Sonic landed with his legs bent and looked around to see if there were any more. Satisfied, Sonic then looked over at 'Roxie' who was also looking around. He saw her standing with her broad legs apart, her skirt slightly tore up the side of her thigh. Her thick arms out at her side, her hands still in fists. Her large chest rising and falling at a steady pace as she was trying to catch her breath. Her long dark hair had become mussed, hanging over her shoulders and looming over her eyes, which seemed to burn with an intense focus.

"Are you alright?" she said also realizing their work was done. Sonic merely nodded. "Good, let's get going." Said Sally in a stern voice, reminiscent of the days when she was a Freedom Fighter. Sally grabbed her bag, not bothering to check the contains and started to head straight in the direction of Knothole. Lucky Sonic was to surprised to question that 'Roxie' knew exactly were she was going.

"How did you do that?" Said Sonic, keeping up with the princess.

"Do what?" said the princess sternly.

"'Do what?', she says?" said Sonic. "How did you toss around two swat bots like they were empty cans of chili?"

"I don't know." said the Princess, asking herself the same question. "I guess I'm just am." However she remember back to yesterday when Rotor and Dr. Quack said her muscle density was increasing. "That must be it." thought Sally.

"Oh man, why didn't you say something. I mean wow! You could be a Freedom Fighter with that kind of muscle. Wait until everyone hears about this." Sally stopped and turned towards Sonic and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic, you can't tell anyone. Do you hear me? Anyone!" said Sally sternly. Sonic looked at her, confused.

" I don't understand, Roxie. Why would you want to hide something like this?" asked Sonic. Sally's face softened.

"Sonic if my father or mother find out what I did tonight, they may never let me go anywhere without an escort again. They don't believe in me taking such risks. Please Sonic." said the princess softly. Sonic thought for a moment.

"Alright Roxie. I'm keep your secret. Now let's get you home." said Sonic.

Meanwhile in Robotropolios, Robotnik sat in front of his monitors. He was reclined in chair, a bucket of freshly made popcorn in his arms and his jaw hanging open in surprise, a bit of chewed popcorn in it. He had been watching a live feed of what he suspect was the end of the Sonic the Hedgehog and the Princess. And what an ending it would have been. It would seem that his robotinization blunder would still reap him the destruction of the hedgehog through the bloated princess. He even had A.D.A.M., his computerized son make some popcorn and record the event for posterity. But now the screen was blank, the feed lost when Sonic destroyed that last shadow-bot. After a moment, Robotnik the let out a wicked howl as he hurled the popcorn to the floor.

"I can't believe it! I had him! I had them! Then that pot-bellied princess takes my bots apart like they were tinker toys." yelled Robotnik. Robotnik then calmed himself down. "It would seem that princess is experiencing some positive side effects of our little experiment… A.D.A.M."

"Yes, Father." Replied A.D.A.M.

"Cancel the "bomb" project. The last thing I need is an army of fat furries with super strength." said Robotnik sinking back in his chair.

"As you wish, Father." said A.D.A.M.

"Well it looks like I'm back at square one. Rah! I'd give anything to have a fraction of my old power."

"Anything?!" said a distorted voice.

"Who was that!?" cried a started Robotnik.

"Father, I seem to be getting a strange communication whose origins doesn't come from this planet or even this universe." said A.D.A.M.

"What do you want?!" shouted Robotnik.

"Yowch!" said the distorted voice. From the infection Robotnik suspected the voice was female and some how familiar. "You don't have to yell. I'm right here…so to speak. And what I want is to help. You see I've been looking for you Dr. Robotnik or should I say 'Metal Robotnik'." Robotnik's eyes widened at that.

"And how do you think you could possible help me." said Robotnik. There was no answer.

"Father!" chimed in A.D.A.M. "I'm receiving some files you might be interested in." A.D.A.M. A wall of screens suddenly flashed on. Robotnik walked over to look at them.

"What is this!" Said Robotnik. "Plans for mobile offensive posts. Blue prints for a negative-ion laser turret. Shadow-bot schematics with improve armor. A global teleportation satellite system. This is all years ,if not decades ahead of my own work."

"I thought that might get your attention." said the voice, returning. "Think of these as tokens of my admiration for the 'good' doctor. But I'm afraid these won't do much with the Freedom fighters around. However this might help ."

"I'm receiving another file." said A.D.A.M. Then the wall let off a red light as one final schematic came up, filling the whole thing. Robotnik squinted at it for a second trying to take it all in. Then his eyes shot wide open. "This…this…is…"

"The plans for the robotiziser? Yes." finished the voice with a bit of satisfaction. Robotnik was overjoyed but then his face dropped.

"Wait, there are chunks of the plans missing." said Robotnik.

"Correct." said the voice. "You see this is just a taste of what I have to offer. You see I would like to deliver the rest of the plans in person. But first you'll need to open up a zone gate so I can travel your universe."

"First of all, how did you get these plans and why would you give them to me?" ask Robotnik. "Finally, I afraid I no longer have the ability open zone gates." said Robotnik.

"Oh my past, as well as my intentions, will become clear if you open that gate. And I am fully aware of what you are capable of. I'm sending instructions that will help you open the gate from your side. In order for this to work we will have to synchronize our efforts. Is 46 hours good for you?" ask the voice cheerfully.

"Why 46 hours? Why not now?" asked Robotnik.

"Sir, it would be terribly rude of me to just barge in on your universe with such short notice. Besides, I'm sure that you would want to prepare a "welcome party" in the off chance that I turn out to be a less than civil guest." said the voice, chuckling a bit. "46 hours. Until then." Robotnik sat in silence for a moment, listening to the static of the communicator. He glanced up at the plans on the screens.

"A.D.A.M…" said Robotnik firmly. "…have the preparations ready within 46 hours and I want my factories to start using those new Shadow-bot plans. I want lots and lots of Shadow-bots."

It wasn't too soon that Sonic and Sally got outside the Castle. Sally was more than a little tired. Besides the fight in the forest, walking home as fast as she could with all that extra weight really wore her out.

"Thank you, Sonic. I had a nice time." said Sally. "Except for the attack. And the insulting waitress. But other than that, I had a wonderful time."

"Yeah, sorry about that." said Sonic. Then it was quite between them again.

"Well, goodnight." said Sally, as she started to walk towards the gates of the castles.

"Roxie…" Sonic said. Sally turned her head. "Umm…how long do you have in Knothole?" Sally thought about the question.

"A month." Sally responded. "Maybe longer. Why?"

"Well I was going to say…" started Sonic. "…that I'm pretty free most of the time. Unless I'm on a mission, that is. So if you need anybody to show you around or if you just want to hang out, I'd be happy to ,um, you know…Like this Saturday, I am definitely free… and..". Sally then slowly walked back to Sonic and leaned down so she could look at him eye to eye.

"Sonic Hedgehog." She said in a low, soft voice. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well…well…" started Sonic with a creak in his voice. "… If you want to think of it that way. Sure." Sally then stood backup at her full height.

"No" she said bluntly. Sonic froze. He didn't know what to say next. He was going to turn and walk away when Sally spoke up. "I can't go out on Saturday. I have a…prior engagement. Is Friday ok?"

"Friday! Umm, sure. Yeah. Friday is great." said Sonic.

"Ok, sounds good. You want to pick me up here?" asked Sally.

"Yeah. That sounds good. I'll pick you up here." said Sonic.

"Ok. Oh and Sonic, thanks for keeping my secret." said Sally as she leaned down and gave him a light peck on the cheek. On her way up, she put her mouth next to Sonic's ear. "And for the record, I am very, very soft." she whispered . Sally then left Sonic standing there as she walked into the Castle. It was the second time that day that Sonic had to take a moment to think of very 'pure' thoughts.

When Sally got to her room she was surprised to find Nichole sitting on her vanity table. She set down her shopping bag and quickly turned her on.

"Hello Sally." said Nichole.

"Oh Nichole it's good to hear your voice. How are you?" asked Sally, who was delighted.

"Very good. I'm enjoying the new upgrades Rotor installed on me. Now I'm processing at three times my original speed. But I'm afraid that I might be malfunctioning. My sensors are reading you at over 400 pounds and at an increased height." said Nichole.

"I'm afraid your readings are correct, Nichole. It's a long story. One that will have to wait though, I'm too tired to get into it. I'll tell you tomorrow." said Sally.

"Very well, Sally." said Nichole. "I think I'll defrag myself then go into sleep-mode."

"That sounds good," Said Sally, putting down Nichole. "I think I'll clean myself up too." Sally undressed and the squeezed herself through her bathroom door. She headed for her shower, but then she looked at the huge bathtub and shrugged. "Why not." she told herself as she ran a bath, adding some bubble solution to the water. When it was to her liking Sally, took off her bathrobe and sat down in the tub. Sally sighed as she submerged herself in the water. "Oh, why am I cold." she asked herself. Then she looked and saw that the top of her stomach was sticking out of the water. Sally couldn't add anymore water, in fact a good amount went over the side when she got in. "Just great." she said as she started to cup water in her hand and pour it over her belly. Then as Sally rubbed the water into her fur she realized that the act was some-what…pleasurable. "I am soft." Sally said in surprise. Then Sally lied in the tub, stroking her stomach lightly like one would a pet and went over the events of the last two days in her head. Then she lifted her free arm up out of the water and flexed it a little to see the muscles under her fur and fat She put her arm back, rested her head on the side of the tub and closed her eyes for a while.

When she got out of the tub and dried herself off, she caught herself in the mirrior again. But something was different. She moved the hair out of her eyes and smiled as she looked at her body up and down. Then she turned around and watched her tail wiggle a little. After brushing her hair she crawled in to bed, ignoring the creaking and moaning of the mattress, and stared at the moon for a minute or the princess let out a light belch and contently patted her stomach.

"Good Night, Nichole." said Sally.

"Good night, Princess." responded Nichole. Sally just smiled.

"Please Nichole. Call me Roxie."


	5. Chapter 5

Heavy-Set Sally: Chapter 5

It was the last night of the first ever carnival in the Knothole Kingdom. The "Uncle Chuck's" restaurant was just about empty after a long night. Leaving the managers, a family of hedgehogs, free to talk to a young half-robotic rabbit sitting at the counter about the matters of a certain princess over an evening coffee.

"So Uncle Chuck, what you'all are saying is that thing that plumped up poor Sally-girl works the same way your robotizer did." asked Bunnie.

"Well Bunnie, yes and no." Started Uncle Chuck as he took off his spectaculars and rubbed his eyes. Rotor, Uncle Chuck and had been working on a way to reverse Princess Sally's weight gain and he was a bit tired, but who better to help than the original inventor of the robotizer. It was going to be another long night and Uncle Chuck had come in to restaurant pick up some food for the group at Rotor's workshop. "Other than the fact that this device works more like a bomb, sending out waves of radiation , My original robotizer altered the cells of the body with a preset frequency, one designed to replace organic cells and with metal alloys and mechanical structure. This works the same way except it appears that this thing can be programmed with any sort of for lack of a better word, attribute."

"Attribute?" Bernadette, Sonic's mom, interrupted.

"Yes. You see, my original device worked with most earth metals found in the Mobian body. Zinc, iron, so on. The secret of robotization was to trick the body into thinking it need more of these cells in order to sustain life by altering the base DNA of the subject. The the cells programmed themselves to configure to a certain from. Understand?" Bunnie and Bernie looked at each other and saw the same glazed look in each others eyes. Both then looked over to a robotic hedgehog, Sonic's father and Bernie's husband, who just shrugged.

"Not really ,Bro." said Jules. "But keep going."

"Well. I basically came up with a new element that could be created by breaking down and re-sequencing the available molecules in the body. That "attribute" was the basis of my machine."

"So basically I'm made of some sort of new metal?" asked Jules looking at his hands.

"We all were at one time." said Uncle Chuck looking at Bernie and Bunnie.

"Well that still doesn't explain wha happened to Sally-girl." interjected Bunnie.

"On the contrary, it explains a lot." said Uncle Chuck. "Although the data Rotor collected from the device was partly corrupted, we could still tell it was organic. Dr. Quack ran it throw his records and we identified it as the original Robotnik's DNA. It's my theory that Eggman can't robotize anybody because he had lost the formula for my new element when Sally programmed that virus in his computers."

"I still don't see where your going." said Bunnie.

"I'm getting to that, Bunnie. I think this second Robotinik was trying to load the "attribute" of someone who was already robotized in the device, but he made a mistake. The "attribute" we found was for a fat producing hormone found in the original Robotnik. It was then transferred to Sally, replacing the genes she was born with. That tricked her body into producing the extra fat. In a way, Sally has three parents right now. Queen Alicia, King Max and well…Robotnik." Everyone listening to Uncle Chuck's explanation cringed.

" I understood that." said Bunnie as she look way, seeming to be ill.

Just then her eyes caught a glimpse of a coyote in royal guard uniform at the door. He too look tired after a long day. However his senses weren't so dull that he couldn't see that something had upset his the love of his life. But the expression Bunnie face went from disgust to surprised. If it had been any other time, Bunnie would have probably ran up, gave him a hug, and planted a big kiss on his cheek. However, his time was less than perfect considering the topic that they had been discussing. Sally asked everyone to keep her little "accident" a secret, however the number of people who were finding out seemed to be growing everyday. "Maybe he didn't hear anything." hoped Bunnie. But her fears were quickly realized by the first words out of the newcomer's mouth.

" 'Understood' what?" asked Antoine. Bunnie just glanced over at Uncle Chuck. It looked like he was waiting for her to take lead.

"Antoine! Hey there. Umm…we weren't talking anything in particular." said Bunnie nervously.

"Really. Because et looked like zomething was upsetting you." Said Antoine, concerned. He then looked around at the faces of the hedgehog family and saw that they also seemed bewildered. "I came in for a cup of coffee, but it seems I am interrupting something." said Antoine politely.

"No, wait." said Jules before Antoine started to leave. "You didn't interrupted anything." Jules then grabbed a pot of coffee and poured a cup.

"Yeah come on, Sugah." Said Bunnie in a more upbeat voice. "Tak'a load off." She patted the seat next to her. "Unless you'd lyked to sit on my lap." flirted Bunnie in her usual fashion. This put Antoine at ease. Before he sat down he gave Bunnie a quick kiss.

"So, if I am being zo bold…" said Antoine as he started to doctor his drink. "…to assume that you were talking…" Antoine looked around a bit to see if anyone else in the establishment was listening. "…about Sally." Everyone stiffened up as Antoine took the first sip of his coffee.

"What about Sally-girl?" Asked Bunnie in a low voice.

"You know…" said Antoine discretely. "The princess iz now like ze French wine; full-bodied." Everyone's jaws dropped. Bunnie loved Antoine dearly but even she had to admit that he could be a little clueless at times.

"How did…" Bunnie started loudly but then composed herself. "How did you know?"

"Mon cerci, I am being a member of ze royal guard." said Antoine softly but proudly. "It iz my job to know and to know who knows. No?"

"So who else knows about this?" asked Bernie.

"It would be easier to ask 'who doesn't know about this?', Mrs. Hedgehog." said Bunnie. "That would perty much leave Tails, Amy, Rosie and ,of course, Sugah-Hog…" counted Bunnie.

"No, Rosie knows too." added Antoine.

"Wha?" exclaimed Bunnie.

"Well it makes sense. Rosie is like a mother to you kids." said Uncle Chuck as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Wee, Plus the Princess need her to repair a skirt before her date." finished Antoine.

"Date." said Bunnie, both her ears perking up.

"Wee, with Sonic. Didn't she tell you." asked Antoine. Bunnie's jaw dropped again.

"Yeah, Sonic said he was going to take 'Roxie' to the carnival tonight." jumped in Bernie, making quotations in the air. "He left here about 5 hours ago. Didn't you know."

"No! Ah hadn't talked to Sally since ah left her here with Sonic two days ago. I figured she'd be perty steamed after I pulled a stunt like that." explained Bunnie as she turn to Bernie. "I don't even know what happened that night."

"Oh they had a great time." said Bernie cheerfully. "They talked for hours and shared a big chilidog dinner." Antoine nearly spit coffee all over the counter when he heard that.

"Sally-girl! Our Sally." said Bunnie. Bernie and Jules looked confused at the three.

"Sally always said she would never touch a chilidog let alone eat one." said Antoine wiping some coffee off his chin.

"Well, she did. A whole bunch of them. It was kinda like having another Sonic around." said Jules with a chuckle.

"Well, I'd never…" mused Uncle Chuck.

"So they are back together!" Bunnie exclaimed with glee.

"No, Sally was never saying that." replied Antoine. "In fact, she went out of her way to say that the only reason she would be going was to be polite to Sonic. But I will say she did have a certain look in her eye."

"What kinda look?" asked Bunnie.

"It cannot being described, really. But I have seen it many times before. In my own reflection. When I am thinking of you.", Said Antoine to Bunnie.

"Oh Sugah-Twain." Bunnie said softly. Then she gave him a big kiss. Uncle Chuck looked away for a moment and just smiled to himself. Jules moved a little closer to his wife and put his arm around her hip. Bernie jumped a little at the cold touch of his metal hand through her cotton dress. But after realizing what it was, she placed a tender hand on top of his and gave him a quick peck on his metal cheek. As Bunnie and Antoine finished, he straighten up.

"As for Sally being mad, I would not know. But I wouldn't want her to be getting mad." said Antoine.

"How come?" asked Uncle Chuck.

"Mon Dieu! Today was Sally's first checking up with and I was escorting the royal family." said Antoine.

"Sally's alright isn't she." interrupted Bunnie.

"She is more than being alright." continued Antoine. "As I was saying, the doctor is saying she is as 'hefty as a horse'."

"I sure hope you mean 'healthy'." said Jules.

"Wee." pointed Antoine. "Any way after that she is asking if there is a weight room. So we are all going to the gym and the Princess then lifted 200 pounds over her head."

"Pardon?" said Uncle Chunk. "For a second there I thought you said 200 pounds."

"That is what I am saying." said Antoine. Everyone was silent for minute.

"I'm surprised…" started Jules. "But I would be more surprised if we weren't talking about someone that gained about 300 pounds over night." Everyone slowly nodded.

"Well you should have been there." said Antoine, acting it out. "First she is lifting 200. 300. 400. Finally, 450."

"Is that all she could lift?" asked Jules.

"No. We just ran out of weights." Said Antoine nonchalantly.

"How do you explian that, Uncle Chuck." asked Bunnie who was still a bit stunned. Uncle Chuck rubbed his forehead.

"Well…it could be lots of things. Rotor said her muscle was increasing in desity. It could be her body trying to compensate. It could be a side-effect of the energy released by the device. Or even a freak incident." said Uncle Chuck. "I'll have to talk to about tonight."

Uncle Chuck was about to go to the kitchen, when he heard a familiar sound. A sound he had trained himself to listen for while he was still a robotized spy in Robotrpolios. His eyes grew wide as realized the sound was getting closer.

"Sonic's coming" said Uncle Chuck. "Just act casual." However everyone sitting there couldn't help but stiffen up as the blue hedgehog stopped in front of the restaurant, kicking up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared there stood Sonic with a huge teddy bear in his arms, almost as big as him, with a big pink bow on it's head. After some difficulty getting throught the door, he managed to walk up to the counter where everyone simple looked at him with a simle on there faces, Bunnies being the biggest. "Hey." Sonic simply said as he walked to the other bend of the counter. He sat down in one seat and place the teddy bear on the seat next to him. "How is everyone doing" asked Sonic, who seemed tired as well. Everyone chimed in, mumbling and trailing off their replies.

"How are you, sweetheart?" asked Sonic's mom. "You seem tired."

"My stomach is kinda upset." said Sonic. "Can I have some soda water?"

"Of course you can." said Bernie as she went to get it. Sonic then began to rub the back of his neck with an out-of-character look of contemplation on his face.

"What's the matter son? Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" joked Sonic's dad. "She's quite the looker."

"Oh this." said Sonic who was jarred out of his thoughts. "Yeah this… well this…is a teddy bear!" said Sonic, a little bit sarcastic.

"We'all know that, Sugah-hog." said Bunnie with a wide grin on her face. "Question is why are you holding on to it." Sonic thought for a second.

"Well umm, funny story. Princess Roxie and I went to the carnival and we went to that 'ring the bell' hammer thing and she …kinda…won this…for me." Hearing that, Bunnie gently put her fingers to her lip to keep from giggling. Antoine also turned away and lifted up his coffee cup to hide his smirk. Uncle Chuck seemed to be the only one not trying to hide his grin. "Hey!" exclaimed Sonic seeing the looks on the faces around him. "I won her a bear too. Just a much, much smaller one. But mine had sunglasses. That was pretty awesome." said Sonic optimistically.

"Where is, um, Roxie? Did she have a good time?" asked Bernie as she gave her son a his water.

"Oh she had great time, I think. We mainly played games and watched the attractions. I think she felt bad because she said didn't want to go on any rides. Motion sickness." Said Sonic before he took a swig of his drink. In reality, 'Roxie' said that she was probably to big to fit in any the rides and Sonic didn't push the issue. "I told her that it was ok. I've gone a thousand times faster than any of those rides. Anyway I took her home about three minutes ago and ran over. To tell the truth I'm glad all you guys are here. You see I've been thinking about a couple things." said Sonic.

"Hmm. I thought I smelt zomething burning." joked Antoine under his breath. Bunnie gave him a light shove in his side.

"Hush you." scolded Bunnie. "What's on you mind Sugah-hog?"

"Well there is just something about dating Roxie that's making me a little…uncomfortable." Everyone glanced at each other as Sonic downed the last of his drink. Then he set his glass down fast and wiped his lips with his thumb. "I figure something out tonight." said Sonic. Everyone's eyes widened at that "Well it was just a matter of time." Thought Bunnie to herself. She looked around the group and had a feeling that they were thinking the same thing. "I mean here me and Sally just broken up and I go and ask her cousin for a date."

"…What?" said Bernie softly after a long pause. Sonic looked up at her.

" Mom, isn't it a little weird. It would be like you going after Uncle Chuck and then turning around and settling for Dad." said Sonic.

"You mean that's not what happened?" laughed Uncle Chuck who seemed to recover first. Bernie softly laughed at that as she was thinking of what to say next.

"Never mind your uncle." said Bernie. "Umm…why don't you tell us what's on your mind." Sonic thought for a second before letting out a big sigh.

"It's kinda…I always thought Sally and me were going to end up together ever since we were kids, you know. I try my hardest to get back with her. Then I meet Roxie and I can't stop thinking about her." It was a good thing Sonic was too preoccupied with his thoughts to see Bunnie had clasped her hand over mouth to keep from breaking out in a giggle fit. "Doesn't that seem wrong."

"Oh, Sonic…" said Bunnie with a creak in her voice. After she took a breath to compose herself she started again. "For a second there I thought you were going to say that you were uncomfortable with the fact that Roxie is a 'bigger' girl."

"Know something, that doesn't really bother me.", Sonic then quickly smirk. Sonic's mother saw this and smiled herself.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooo…are you physically attracted to her." asked Bernie casually.

"Mom!" shouted Sonic as he blushed a little.

"Oh, come now." said Bernie, swatting the air at her son childish display. "Your more adult than that." Sonic looked away for the moment. He thought about the date. Roxie wore the same outfit as the day he met her; a blue, long sleeve, low cut shirt and short, black, skirt. She told him it was her favorite outfit and it quickly becoming his too. At one point they sat against a tree on the hill just outside the carnavel and watch the fireworks displace. Sonic couldn't help but glance at Roxie's large, shapely legs that she stretched out and crossed in front of her. Sonic followed the legs up to her ample chest that rested on top of her large, round stomach which he was starting to think, to Sonic's surprise, was more cute than anything. From time to time he looked over and watched the light play across her soft face. And after the fireworks ended, the hedgehog was about to stand up. But Roxie stopped him by reaching around Sonic and pulling him closer to her side. At first Sonic felt ackward. His head was placed right next to the side of her stomach and chest, but then Roxie looked down at him with her deep blue eyes and smiled. Sonic smiled back as he slowly relaxed, resting his head against her side and placing his arm across her soft stomach. In turn, Roxie rested her head on top of the hedgehog's and placed her hand on top of his. Sonic smiled to himself as he remember that spent the rest of the date on that hill. Sonic then looked over at his friends and family.

"A little." said Sonic nonchalantly.

"Just a little?" Asked Antoine as he raised his brow. He could tell that the hedgehog was lying or at least bending the truth.

"Well…kinda a lot 'a little'.", Said Sonic with a nervous grin.

"Ok. Here is my next question; Is the attaction just physical?" asked Bernie. Sonic thought again.

"I guess not. She's really smart and she is a really good person. Like at the carnavial tonight we hear this kid crying. I thought it was just an upset kid but Roxie says she got a funny feeling. We look around and there is this little squirrel girl who lost her daddy. Roxie calms her down and asks her what her dad looks like. Well the kids is like two and she is so upset that she can't talk straight. I start running around, asking every squirrel in the place if they lost their daughter and I'm turning up nada." said Sonic, really getting it the story. "So Roxie…this is brilliant…Roxie puts the kid on her shoulders…she's really tall…and tells her to look for her dad. After a while the kid starts yelling 'Daddy! Daddy!" Well it turns out the reason I didn't find the dad was because the dad was a beaver." finished Sonic, throwing his hand up.

"This Roxie sound s like some gal." said Uncle Chuck. He winked to everyone but Sonic.

"Yeah." Sonic said, seeming to be in his own world. "Plus there is just some connection. It's like I've known her all my life." Everyone smirked at that statement, except for Bunnie who was trying desperately not to bust out in laughter.

"Ok, so what I'm getting…" started Bernie trying to ignore the seemingly 'seizuric' rabbit. "…is that you feel weird about dating someone who is just like Sally?" Sonic nodded at that.

"But…" Sonic added. "She only seems like Sally only part of the time."

"What do you mean?" asked Bernie.

"Well it's like half the time she's this shy, meek person who just wants to stay under the radar. The other half she acts confidant and decisive, like Sally."

"Zonic, if I maybe interrupting." said Antoine. " It seem to moi that you are very, very much liking this girl, no?" Sonic slowly nodded, part because he was trying to decipher Antoine's question. " But you are concerning yourself with the possibility of reuniting with Sally, yes?" Sonic nodded at that too. "Sonic, I give you this advice, from one extremely handsome gentles-man to another not-so-bad-looking one, as one who has experience in the same department store." said Antoine as he moved closer to Bunnie and put his arms aound her waist. "Do not be zo blinded by one small chance that you miss what could be the best thing in your life."

"Oh Antoine." cooed Bunnie as she blushed. Sonic nodded his head softly.

"You got a point there, Ant. If you kept chasing Sally, you and Bunnie would have never hooked up. And Now, I can't think of anyone better for you to than each other. Do you think it's the same with me and Roxie? I mean she is the first girl I ever met who likes chilidogs as much as I do." said Sonic in an upbeat voice.

"You're a true romantic, Sugah-hog." said Bunnie sarcastically. Sonic seemed to lighten up but then is expression shank again.

"What's wrong now?" asked Uncle Chuck.

"Well there is one other thing. You see, I sorta get embarrassed around her." said Sonic.

"I thought you said it didn't matter what she looked like." said Bunnie. Sonic's eyes widened at that.

"No. No, it's not that. It's just that…" Sonic trailed off.

"Yes…" said Sonic's mom.

"It's just that she's taller and…stronger than me. I mean she is really, really strong!" emphasized Sonic, thinking back to the night Roxie had destroyed two of Robotnik's robots with her bare hands. Everyone but Sonic glanced over at Antoine, remembering what he said earlier.

"How do you know that?" asked Uncle Chuck. Sonic's widened. "Oh oh. Almost let the cat out of the bag." Sonic thought to himself. He had promised Roxie he wouldn't tell anyone about the robot attack.

"I told you she won me this bear." said Sonic thinking fast. " Plus, I'm pretty sure she put a dent in that bell. Then she picks out this huge teddy bear with a bow and hands it to me in front of everyone. " said Sonic putting his hand on the bear's head, some embassement in his voice. "So then I try and show that I can win her something and all I can get is this really small bear with sunglasses."

"And she didn't like it?" asked Bunnie.

"Worse. She loved it. She loved it so much she pick me up and hugged me like I was a teddy bear." Every one at the counter laughed at that. "Exactly. That's what everyone around us did. I know it shouldn't bug me but I can't help but feel…intimidated by her sometimes."

"Oh Sonic." said Bunnie. "You don't need to feel that way. Don't you think little old Antoine here gets intimidated by my super strength. But it doesn't bother you does it, Sugah?" Bunnie asked Antoine.

"Absolute no." said Antoine. Sonic raised an eyebrow to that.

"Never?" Sonic asked. Bunnie had a smile on her face as she waited for Antoine's response. But when it didn't come, she turned so Antoine was in her view. She saw him looking off to the side with his lips slightly puckered as if he was going to start whistling.

"Antoine?" said Bunnie.

"Well, almost never." said Antoine. Bunnie just turned back not really knowing how to react.

"Anyway,…" started Bunnie again. "…don't you think you may give her the hebee-jebees with your speed? I've seen how big she is. I may be wrong but it doesn't look like she could run very fast." said Bunnie, glad Sally wasn't around to hear that. Sonic bucked up.

"I guess your right Bunnie." said Sonic, remembering how slow he had to go to not catch her in the forset.

"It sounds to me like you to are two side of the same coin, Sugah-hog." giggled Bunnie. "So when are you going to see her again." Sonic's eyes widened.

"I don't know. We didn't talk about it. All we did was say goodnight before we kis…" Sonic stopped himself from finishing, but everyone already knew he was going to say.

"So…" chimed in Sonic's mom with a wide smile on her face that matched Bunnie's. "…you two are kissing already."

"Mom, come on. I'm seriously freaked here. I talk a big game but I've only seriously date one other person, and I never had to ask her out. Sally and I were pretty much always ending up in the same place. What do I do." asked Sonic as he looked around, his eyes falling on Uncle Chuck.

"Don't look at me, Sonny-Boy. When I was your age and you liked a girl you just walked up to her, clubbed her on the head and dragged her back to the cave. And if she is as strong as you say, I would advise against it." joked Uncle Chuck as walked to the kitchen and came out with a sack of to-go boxes.

"Thanks a lot, Uncle Chuck." Sonic said sarcastically, but then he saw the bag in his hand. "Yo, Unk where are you going with grub this late."

"Oh I'm working late with Rotor again. I missed dinner and don't think he's eaten all day." said Uncle Chuck.

"That must be some project your working on." said Sonic.

"Oh it's… it's big stuff." said Uncle Chuck. "Any way, I'll see you later Sonny-boy."

"See you, Uncle Chuck." said Sonic

"Oh and by the way I want you tell me then next time Roxie stops by the restaurant. I'd like to meet her and besides you haven't had a chilidog until old Uncle Chuck makes it." With that Uncle Chuck went outside the restaurant and walked up to a small motor bike. He placed the food in a back storage compartment then rode off in the direction of Rotor's workshop. When Bernie look back at her son see saw that he had an intense look on his face.

"Relax, Sweetheart." said Bernie. "Your always going to the palace for one reason or another, so your bound to see her soon. And if not it's not like you don't have the number." Sonic felt realived at that notion, which enabled him to let out a loud yarn.

"Thanks, Mom. And If you guys don't mind I think I'll go home and catch some Z's." Sonic then got up a and went to the door. "Whoh…" he said as he turned around and grabbed the teddy. " Can't forget this."

As they watched Sonic take off. Bunnie turned to Antoine.

"Sugah, are sure it was a good idea to say that to Sonic. You know about moving on with 'Roxie'." asked Bunnie. Antoine looked at her for a second.

"What iz the problem? The two are one in the same." said Antoine.

"Yes, but eventually 'Roxie' is going to have to go away. With means sooner or later Sonic is going to find out everything. I mean how is this going to end?"

"Bunnie, your asking the right questions…" interrupted Jules. "…but I think the best thing we can do is keep this up until Sally decides to be honesty with my son." Everyone at the counter seemed to agree with that.

"It is a hoot pulling the wool o'er Sugah-hog's eyes", giggled Bunnie. "And isn't romantic? Your son falling in love with the same girl all over again. If that's not an argument for "soul mates" I don't know what is." finished Bunnie, almost squealing out of excitement.

"All I can say is that it makes me proud that my son can keep physical appearances, and his ego, from getting in the way of a relationship." said Bernie looking at Bunnie across the counter.

"Yeah. if only I did the same thing when I was his age." said Jules Hedgehog calmly as he put his arms around his wife, taking care not to hurt her with his mechanical strength. Bernie smiled as she felt her husband but then she started to think about his statement.

"What do you mean?" asked Bernie curiously.

"I mean 'I which I'd done that same thing when I was his age'. You know, when we were in school…" said Jules. After a second of thinking, Bernie's eyes widened.

"Oh, Jules you don't mean…" said Bernie, pleasantly surprised at what her husband was implying.

"Yep, Babe. I fell for you the first minute I saw you." Said Jules, his robot face turned up into a smile. Bunnie and Antoine glanced at each other and just shrugged.

"If it's not-one-thing too personal…" said Antoine. "Could you be explaining this to us, ya."

"Well…let's just say that the situation Sonic and Sally are in has similarities to the situation Bernie and I had when we were younger." said Jules.

"Now what does that all mean?" said Bunnie smiling at the prospect of new gossip. Jules looked at his wife who just nodded. Jules released Bernie from his grip and walked to the backroom as she leaned over to Bunnie and Antoine.

"Let's just say that the reason I sympathize with Sally so much is because when I was in high school I was a little… stout." said Bernie quietly.

"She was chubby!" Said Jules a bit too loud for Bernie's taste as he came out of the backroom with a book in his hand. "And not just a little chubby…" continued Jules with a laugh in his voice. "…I mean really chubby!" Bernie looked mortified at her husband.

"Jules!" she shouted as she gave him a shove, which made Jules finally break down in laughter. Then Bernie recognized the book in his hand and her jaw dropped. "Where did you get that?!" she said coldly as she reached for it.

"This is my copy!" said Jules keeping it from Bernie. As Bernie tried to reach around him, Jules tossed the book on the counter in front of Bunnie. "Quick! Page 47!" said Jules. Bernie shrieked as Jules playfully held her back long enough for Bunnie to grab the book. Bunnie saw that the book was older but still in good condition. Bunnie opened it. The heading on the page Jules had told her to go to was "Debate Club". Bunnie scanned the page. Her eyes widened and a smile broke out across her face. Bernie stopped fighting Jules and stepped back after she saw the look on Bunnie, which told her she was too late. Bunnie than leaned over to Antoine and angled the book towards him and pointed. It was a picture of a young female Hedgehog in the middle of giving a speech. Although she was no where even near as big as Sally, she still was pretty hefty. Even though she wore a loose sweater that tried to hid it, a round stomach was protruding from her figure. Her hips were wide and she had knee high socks rolled over her thick legs. Her chest was moderately ample but her behind was significantly large, which seemed to peek out from the short skirt the hedgehog was wearing. Her face was round and she looked like she was starting to develop a second chin. More surprising was that fact that the hedgehog in this picture was wearing a pair of large, round glasses. At that moment Bernie gently took the book from Bunnie and sighed after a moment of look at her picture.

"I look like such a nerd back then. I can't believe I wore those socks." said Bernie in a voice that was both reminiscent yet a little depressed. Jules then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey, I liked those socks." said Jules. Bunnie just smiled a little.

"Mrs. Hedgehog, you don't look that bad. In fact you look really cute in that outfit." said Bunnie with a little giggle in her voice.

"Wee…" echoed Antoine. "…Put what happened to your glasses?" Bernie responded to that by taking a case out of her pocket. She opened it up and put on a pair of glasses. They were smaller than the ones in the picture and a little more rectangular in shape.

"I only need them when I read." said Bernie taking them off.

"And back then she read all the time. When she wasn't playing on the volleyball team, or taking art classes that is." added Jules. Bernie moved out off Jules embrace and just looked at her husband for a second.

"How did you know all that? The only thing I knew you from in high school was debate." said Bernie.

"I know. That's when I first saw you." said Jules. "And after a couple of weeks in that, I thought you were that cutest, smartest girl in the whole school. Plus you had a backside that…", Jules stopped as he remembered that Antoine and Bunnie where listening. Antoine was looking away as he sipped his coffee. Bunnie however was intensively listening, her eyes wide with enjoyment.

"Go on." Bunnie said with a smile.

"Bunnie, I think this is a little personal between the two, yes." said Antoine discreetly.

"No, Bunnie's right. Go on Jules Nathaniel Hedgehog…" said Bernie. The fact the she used Jules full name told him that she was mad. "… I would like to hear the rest. Especially sense this the first time I'm hearing it."

"You'all mean you didn't start dating after that." interrupted Bunnie.

"No…" said Bernie turning towards Bunnie. "I didn't even know he was interested in me. Our relationship really started after the Great War broke out. We were stuck together with some other people when the Overlanders first attacked. We helped fight them back and the I always thought we grew close because of the experience. Of course this was after I had lost the extra weight, so I always thought you were a little shallow." turning towards Jules at the end of her explanation.

" I wasn't shallow!", objected Jules.

"Oh yeah. Then why didn't you ever say anything in high school." asked Bernie.

"I felt the same way Sonic did. You intimidated me." said Jules. Bernie's eyes widened at that.

"What did I ever do to intimidated you?" she asked sharply with a laugh in her voice.

"You always seemed smarter than me. And the first thing you ever said to me was that my options were misguided and my reasoning was flawed. " said Jules defensively.

"We were in a debate, of course I said something like that. It didn't mean I didn't like you. In fact, I thought you were kinda cute." finished Bernie.

"Really?!" perked up Jules.

"Yeah, in a scrawny looking kinda way." joked Bernie. The two just smiled at each other for a moment.

"So you were pretty much happy with the way you looked?" Bunnie asked Bernie.

"Well… I wasn't unhappy with the way I looked. Until the big lake party at the end of the year, that is." said Bernie.

"What was that?" asked Antoine.

"It was tradition. At the end of the year, all the Senior ditched school to go to the big lake outside Mobotroplois." said Jules.

"And I wished I had never gone." interrupted Bernie.

"Why do you say that, Babe." asked Jules, concern in his voice.

"Well I wouldn't have gone if all you were going to do is flirt with Debby Foxfur." said Bernie shrewdly.

"What?!" exclaimed the robotic hedgehog. Bernie just turned away. She saw the confused look on Bunnie's face and then turned to her.

"Here's what happened, Bunnie." said Bernie, placing both her hands on the counter and leaning forward slightly. " I went to that lake after my friends convinced me to go. I didn't want to go because frankly I thought it was childish to ditch… and I didn't look good in a swimsuit." Bernie quietly add.

"I'd like to rebuttal that.", said Jules.

"Quiet you" said Bernie as she glared at her husband. Jules quickly took a step back and closed his mouth. "I was walking by Jules, Chuck and a few of his friends when all of a sudden I hear someone whistling. I turned around and saw Jules looking at Debby Foxfur, some skinny, fluffy-tailed fox in a tiny, white string bikini ." said Bernie angrily. Both Bunnie and Antoine just stayed silent, not really knowing how to react. "Of course what did I care. I wasn't his girlfriend back then." said Bernie coolly, trying to hide the fact that she had been , and maybe still, jealous. Jules just shook his head.

"Bernie, baby. That's not what happened at all." said Jules.

"Oh yeah. Well why don't you tell us what really happened then, mister." said Bernie placing her hands on her hips. Jules tried to take a deep breath, forgetting he was a robot for a split-second.

"Ok. Here's what happened. We were all at the lake when I saw you coming. It was the fisrt time I saw you in a bathing suit." said Jules, a smile in his voice. " I remember it like it was yesterday . You wore this hot pink, backless, one piece swimming suit that look a little tight on you… " Jules just trailed off. He seemed to be in his own world for a second. However the stern look on Bernie's face that remained unchanged snapped him back to reality. Jules seeing that his wife was genuanly annoyed decided to get to the point. "Well Chucky knew I was crazy about you, so he started to tease me. He bet me I couldn't even get your attention. I couldn't think of anything to say to you as you walked by. Then I just did the first thing that came to mind as you were walking away." Jules then put his hand to his mouth and made a cat-call whistle. Bunnie and Antoine let out a small laugh as Bernie just rolled her eyes, a frown still on her face. " Hey I was 18 at the time. Of course it was childish." said Jules defensively. "Well, by that time some girl was walking by me and she thought I whistled at her. She turned to me and said 'Thanks handsome'. I just looked at her because she had surprised me. I looked back at you and saw that you were looking at me so I tried to smile but you just frowned, turned around and walked off. I thought I offended you, so I stayed away from you for the rest of the day. But I want you to know I really wanted to spend it with you" said Jules sincerely.

"Oh that's so sad." exclaimed Bunnie.

"Don't break out the tissue just yet, Bunnie." said the female hedgehog in a sarcastic voice. "That was a real nice story, Honey."

"It's the truth." said Jules sternly.

"It's ok. Sweetheart." said Bernie, her expression finally softening. " I was just giving you a hard time. All that matters is that you and I are together now." Then Bernie tried to give him a kiss, but Jules moved his head back.

"You really don't believe me." asked Jules, who sounded annoyed. Bernie just had a sweetly-sad expression on her face that told him she didn't. "Fine!" he said picking the book off the counter and handing it to her. "Look at the inside of the back." said Jules. Bernie look at the cold expression her husband's face and opened the back panal. There pasted over some farewell messages was a photo of the same young female hedgehog taken later in the day of the lake party. She was beside the lake on a beach towell, laying on her side. One arm supporting her head, the other holding a book she was reading and her left leg placed behind the right . She was wearing the same swimsuit Jules had described and it indeed look tight on her large, shapely figure, extenuating her chest and hips. Her face was turned away from the camrea, but two deep blue eyes could be seen peering from a pair of large, round glasses. Her expression was a look of both indifference and just a little bit sad making her resemble some sort of model. Bernie smiled as she saw that Jules had made her look quite attractive in her larger youth. Then her Husband spoke up before she could ask where he got the picture. "I took it before Chucky and I left that day. I stared at that photo all summer and swore that if I ever meet that girl again I would someday asked her to marry me." said Jules. Then the robotic hedgehog grimaced. "Wow, that sounded a lot less creepy in my head." said Jules place his hand on the back of his head. But Bernie just looked up from the book with a big smile and a tear in her eye.

"Yeah, that was kinda creepy." said Bernie jokingly as she folded the book up, wrapped her arms around Jules and gave him a big kiss, which he gladly received.

Bunnie smiled at the couple as Antoine reached over and gently put his hand over her organic hand and smiled at her. After the kiss, Jules and Bernie glanced back the younger couple and then back at each other

"Anyway the next time I saw you, we where running round the city trying to stop the Overlanders. I guess you lost a lot of weight in those three years." added Jules.

"I lost a lot of weight in that first summer." corrected Bernie. "I swore that I would lose enough weight to fit in a bikini like Debby Foxfur's." Said Bernie bitterly. Then she placed her hand on the back of he neck. "Wow. You and I are an incredibly obsessive and creepy couple." finished Bernie laughing. Everyone laughed at that but then Bunnie spoke up.

"Wow you lost all that weight in one summer." said Bunnie.

"Hey…" said Bernie defensivly. "…you sound like I was as fat as… well…Sally." The hedgehog said the last part a low voice.

"I didn't mean it that way." said Bunnie apologetically. "I was just wondering how you did it. You know, in case I ever start to get a little soft around the middle." Antoine chuckled a little at that. Bunnie then looked over at him. "What was tha supposed to mean. Ya trying to tell mah something, buddy." joked Bunnie, poking Antoine's shoulder gently.

"Oh I was just t'inking…", started Antoine with a smirk. "…how you might look with a, how you say, extra wheel?"

"I think you mean 'spare tire'." corrected Bunnie. "So what about that did you find amusing?" asked the Rabbit defensivly.

"Oh Bunnie, you could never be anything but beautiful to me. I was just wondering why you would be getting soft around the middle. Perhaps after a few years of my cooking, no." mused Antoine, knowing that Bunnie was quite fond of the desserts he would sometimes make. Bunnie perked up at that. She leaned over close to Antoine and waited for him to feel her.

"Is that a perposal?" asked Bunnie softly and sweetly. Antoine just stared at her for a moment and then gave her a little peck on her nose.

"May I have another cup?" said Antoine as he held up his coffee cup towards Jules. Bunnie slowly turned in her seat and let out a "humph". Jules grabed a pot of coffee off the burner, walked up close to Antoine, and leaned over the counter as he started to pour.

"Your going to pay for that later, you know" whispered Jules. Antoine just smirked.

"Anyway, where were we before a certain cy-oat just had to tease me!?" said Bunnie loudly. Antoine smiled down as he stirred his coffee but acknowledged Bunnie by placing a hand on her robotic thigh and sliding it back and forth, apologetically. Bunnie immediately brought her hand down on his, producing a loud slap.

"Sacre Bleu!" said Antoine as he pulled his back. He could help but smile as he wrenched his teeth.

"See. That what happens when you play games with a women." said Jules confidently. But he was cut short when his wife twisted his nose. After being a robot for awhile, Jules had discovered that although he was immune to most types of injury, he still got an unpleasant sensation when his nose was tweeked. Uncle Chuck explained it as an electric feedback, and it was pretty much harmless. Unfortunately Chuck shared that with his brother's wife.

"Your one to talk." said Bernie as she let go of her husband's nose. "If you had just came up to me like a gentleman I wouldn't have spent the next summer starving myself to fit into some bimbo bikini."

"I thought you said you didn't care back then." said Jules adjusting his nose. Bernie just turned her head towards Bunnie.

"Doesn't even an apologize. I should just get fat again" said Bernie with a smile on her face. "It seems to be the only way to get a sensitive guy around here."

"Yeah. And I might as well forget about any weight loss tips." said Bunnie "What 's the use if I don't have ta fit in a wedding dress any time soon."

Bernie looked over at the various desserts that were sitting in the displays on end of the counter. She quickly walked over and grabbed two brownies.

"Here, Bunnie. Have one on me." said Bernie just before she took a big bite out of hers. Bunnie just smirked as she took the second brownie.

"Don't mind if ah do."


	6. Chapter 6

Heavy-Set Sally: Chapter 6

Sally had finally finished her work for the day. She had spent the whole week looking through proposals and budgets. She look up from her desk and stretched her arms out and groaned a little. She then rubbed her eyes before collecting the paper work in front of her in a folder. Pushing her chair out from under her, she rose to her feet. She reached for the near by lamp and stopped for a moment to look at the pictures collected over the years on a near by book case. For some reason they seemed different. Like she had never seen them before. But they were all there, just as she had placed them. The first one was Sonic and Sally's coronation as king and queen, the second one was a family picture with Sonic and her children. And the last was Sonic and Sally's wedding day. Of course Sally took up most of the space in the pictures.

Yes, it was over twenty three years ago that Sally got exposed to one of Robotnik's devices and she was turned into the larger Sally that she was today. Sally thought back at how Rotor and the other's had told her that she would never be able to change back. She was crushed all over again. But she had here friends and family for comfort. And, surprisingly to her, she had Sonic. She finally had to tell him that 'Roxie' and her were in fact the same person. Naturally he was upset but before long they put that behind them. She looked at her wedding picture closely. The wedding was shortly after they had finally beaten the tyrant Robotnik once and for all. With Sonic's speed and Sally's stealth it came sooner than anyone would have predicted. Now Sally was the active ruler of the Kingdom of Knothole and all was well.

And things weren't so bad. Dr. Quack's prediction came true. Sally never lost or gained a pound since the day of the incident. "How many women can say they can still fit in their wedding dress after twenty years. Thought it's less impressive when the bride weighs 400 pounds." Sally told herself.

She shook off the feeling, turned of lamp and walked out of the office closing the doors behind her. It was late at night. Sally's heavy footsteps resonated along the hallways, the soles of her heals hitting stone as she made her way thought the castle. When she reached a intersection in the hall, she started to go one way but then stopped. As sly smile crept across her face.

"Think I'll grab a snack." she said quietly to her as she patted her large stomach and head down another hallway. When she got to the kitchen she went right to the refrigerator, the moon filling the room with enough light for her to see. She opened the fringe and grinned as she saw a plate of chilidogs left over from dinner. Sally took two, placed them on a plate and put them in a microwave. Sally had already eaten a hearty dinner that night, as well as a full breakfast and lunch that day. Not to mention a few snacks in between.

Even though Sally never gained an ounce, her appetite had certainly grown since her incident. "If I'm fat either way, I might as well enjoy myself." Sally told herself, just like she had done many times before as she leaned against kitchen counter and enjoyed her meal. After she cleaned up her attention turned to a jar on the counter. After acquiring a generous amount of cookies from it she left the kitchen and went for a stroll around the palace. She had popped the first treat in her mouth when she heard a rather shrill voice emanating from the wing were the royal family's bedrooms were.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" screamed a young female. Sally choked on the cookie for a moment but then collected herself just in time to hear, "GET OUT!"

"Good lord…" said Sally as she rolled her eyes and headed straight towards the source of the noise at a rather relaxed pace. She stopped in front of a door that was identical to the other beautiful carved ones in the hall except for the fact that it was covered , to Sally's distaste, with various stickers and signs. Sally took a moment to listen to the commotion inside. Then she open the door and stepped inside. "What's going on in here." she said as she stood broad, her free arm placed on her side.

In side the room were two hedgehogs. The first was a young boy, about 12 or 13, that looked like a miniature version of Sonic save for the fact that he had blue eyes which were now fixed in alarm on the Queen. He wore a long sleeve jacket that was in the same style as Sally's old vest, white gloves and a pair of blue and yellow high-top sneakers. The second hedgehog was an older, female hedgehog, about 18. Her fur was the same blue but she had long amber hair that loomed over her eyes and shoulder's. Her eyes where the same blue and they had an annoyed look on them as they peered from behind a pair of round glasses. Much, much thinner than Sally, many would still call her a hefty or a full-figured girl. That however did not distract one from seeing she was quite beautiful. She wore a pair of tattered jeans that hugged her thick legs and large bottom. She also had on a red t-shirt that didn't quite fit over her slightly protruding stomach and hugged her ample chest. Her ears were pierced with several rings per ear and she wore red bands on each wrist.

"Mom…" the female hedgehog cried out sharply. "…can you help me get him outt'a my room." Sally looked at both of them for a moment, towering over both of them.

"Speedy, what's going on." Sally finally asked the young hedgehog. He just tossed his hands up.

"I'm just trying to help my sister." said the young hedgehog innocently.

"Help her do what? Wake up the forest?!" asked Sally in an authoritative tone.

"No just trying to help find something to cover her gut." finished the hedgehog as he pointed at the female hedgehog.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" yelled the older hedgehog as she lunged towards the younger. Speedy just bolted to his mother side, making it apparent that he shared his father's speed.

"Calm down Ember! This isn't a way for a prince or princess to act." said Sally calmly as she raised her hand to her daughter. "All this noise is going to wake up Sophie."

"Oh wouldn't want to disturb your 'favorite' daughter." said Ember in a condescending tone, just after she shot a look at Speedy and then turned. Sally just rolled her eyes.

"Of course she's my favorite…", Sally started calmly as well as sarcastically. "…there weren't any quills when I was giving birth."

"Ha…ha…ha…" said Ember as she picked up a sweater she had on her bed and faced the mirror. Sally then turned to her son.

"Speedy, Go to your room. I want to talk to you in a little bit." Said Sally.

"But mom, what did I do?" whined Speedy.

"Now, young man." said Sally as she pointed. Speedy turned and started walking out the door. Then her turned back.

"Can I play some vid-games?" asked Speedy. Sally just sighed.

"You can make a black-hole for all I care, just do it in your room." said Sally calmly. As Speedy left Sally turned to her daughter who was now busy in front of her full length mirror, raising and dropping different tops in front of herself. Sally saw that she must have had her whole closet strung across her room, of course she couldn't tell because the room was always so messy. She made her way to her daughter's unmade bed and shoved a pile of clothes and sheets out of the way with her free hand. "For goodness sake, Ember. Your as bad as your father." said Sally as she slipped off her high heels and sat of the bed, the springs singing out as she put her weight on it. Amber didn't answer as she kept looking through a pile of cloths she had on a nearby dresser. Sally was now seated on the bed "Indian" style with her back casually against the back-board and wall. She popped another cookie in her mouth as she took a moment to look at her daughter.

Ember was very much like her father. Strong-will, rebellious, impatient, daring, and bit of short fuse in her adolescences. She also didn't like to act like a princess, preferring to wear cloths a little more casual. They chose her name because of the strands of red hair that she was born with, and it seemed to fit her fiery persona to a tee.

"So what's the matter, Sweetheart?" Sally finally asked. Amber, never looking up, just shrugged. "Come on now. Something is bugging you. You never let your brother get to you like that." Ember stopped and scrunched up a shirt she had in her hand.

"Mom…" Ember started in a serious tone. "…do you… think I'm pretty…" Sally sat forward.

"I think you would be prettier if you didn't stick all that metal in your ears." Said Sally quickly.

"MOM!", erupted Ember. Sally just chuckled a little bit. She knew her daughter was pretty and so did her daughter in a way. At all the social events, there was always a long line of young boys eagerly waiting to dance with her, despite the fact that she's been a bit on the heavy side since she was 14. And just like her father, she loved the attention.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I think you are a very pretty young lady." finished Sally in a reassuring voice. "Why do you ask. You usually never care to hear my opinion on fashion."

"It's not what I wear, Mom, it's how I wear it." said Ember as she made her way to the mirror. She placed her hands on her stomach and flatten it a little. Then she raised them to her plump cheeks and pushed them in for a moment. "Face it Mom. I'm just…FAT…" finished Ember as she throw herself on the bed with her arms stretched out.

"Well Ember…" Said Sally as she leaned in and her daughter looked at her upside down. "… I wasn't going to say anything." said Sally in a mock whisper as she finished her last cookie. " But your mother is a bit of a fatty herself." Amber just shot up and turned around.

"I'm trying to be serious mom." shouted Ember. Sally just chuckled. Sonic and her had told the kids about what happened to her to make her so big and in turned Sally often made light of her size. But Ember didn't really think that matter in her case.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know your upset. But you look fine. Your healthy and you'll probably thin out in a couple years. You know what, you look…"

"Just like Grandma Bernie when she was my age. I know." interrupted Ember, who obviously heard the statement before. Sally just smiled.

"So why the sudden interest." asked Sally. "This never bothered you before."

"I don't know" said Ember and she laid back down on the bed. Sally then moved over on her side. With one arm she propped her head up and with the other she began to gentle stoke her hand through her daughter's long hair as she talked. " I guess I'm just tired of being made fun of."

"Well I'll have a talk with you brother and…" said Sally as she moved a bit of hair out of her daughter's eyes.

"It's not just Speedy…" said Amber. Sally stopped for a moment. Along with being popular with the boys, she was also a very social and sweet girl, despite her occasional moodiness. To say the least this was alarming to Sally.

"Who else is there?", Sally asked.

"Gerald D'Coolette" said Ember after a moment, her eyes narrowed. Sally felt eased after hearing that.

"Oh, is that all." said the Queen with a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Ember defensively.

"Well you two have been teasing each other since you were little kids. And I think it's pronounced 'J-air-rod'." said Sally correcting her daughter.

"I don't care how it's pronounced." said the princess. "He's a jerk."

"Well what does he do." asked the Queen, trying to fight back a huge grin.

"I don't know." said Ember as she crossed her arms. "Just gets on my nerves." Sally then looked off and started to twirl her own hair.

"You know you father used to get on my nerves. Still does sometimes." said Sally in a casual voice.

"Don't even go there." said Ember, a little annoyed.

"Well, I could call Bunnie and tell her to tell her son to play nice." said Sally sarcastically.

"Mom, that is so lame. No, I going on a diet. That way her won't be able to tease me anymore." said Ember as looked at herself in the mirror again. Sally rolled her eyes again. "Here we go again…" she said to herself.

"Well alright, Sweetheart. If that's what you want. But like someone once told me, we all have a time in our life's when were insecure with our looks. It's just natural." said Sally. Before Ember could respond, there came a sound from the balcony outside Ember's room. Ember looked at her mother and then opened the door to the balcony and walked out. She was about to look over the edged when a hand popped up. Ember sheik at it for a moment, which made Sally jump. But then the Queen relaxed when she heard what her daughter say next.

"Oh it's just you." said Ember as she saw who it was. Sally eyebrows rose in curiosity. She got up and peeked outside. Now hanging his arms over the edge of the balconey was a young rabbit about the same age as Ember. He had the same colored fur as Bunnie but had blonde hair and blue eyes like Antoine. He was a bit lanky looking under his blue sweater.

"Hey. What's going on, Tubby." said the rabbit casually with a voice that had a strong southern feel but also a subtle amount of a French accent. Sally's mouth dropped when she heard that but she was even more surprised when she heard her daughter's calm and casual reply.

"Not much, Clutz." said Amber as she went and sat close to him on the balcony. "What's the matter. Couldn't find a date that could stand picking you off the floor every ten minutes." It was true that Gerald was a little clumsy, just like his father was at that age but he was also very handsome and a bit of a dandy to all the other girls.

"Well, what's yur excuse. Can't fit through teh door?" replied Gerald. Sally realized that this must be the way they talk to each other when the parents aren't around, but she could let that last statement slide.

"Excuse me, Gerald…"Said the Queen in a casual but loud voice. "…the people in this castle can fit just fine through the doors." Sally then walked into plain sight.

"Oh'ello yur majesty." said Gareld casually. Then his eyes shot wide. "Yur majesty!" yelled the young rabbit as he tried to solute her and ended up losing his grip. But Ember quickly grabbed him and pulled him back up.

"You know Gerald…" started Sally after her nerves settled. "…Your always welcome here. After all your father is Captain of the Guard. You could just use the front door."

"Don't say that mom. He needs work those skinny arms. Besides he's done this a million time." defended Ember.

"I see…" said Sally with concerned voice. "So this is a regular thing?" asked the Queen.

"Uh… Ah think Ah'll just head home now." said Gerald losing his nerve.

"No. You came here for something, Loser. So what is it?" Ember finished in a sweet voice. Gerald looked at the Queen, then back at Ember and cleared his throat.

"Well…what Ah was going teh ask was…" started the rabbit nervously, surprisingly out of character. "…Well Ah know your birthday is in a couple weeks and Ah know yur parents, the King and Queen, you know, are throwing you a Ball…"

"I wish they wouldn't" said Ember indifferently. "I'm just another year older. It's no big deal." Sally rolled her eyes. She knew it would be a different story when the day actually came.

"Well…" continued Gerald "…Ah know you never actually pick an escort to those things…even though it's tradition. So Ah was going to ask if…you know… Ah could take you…you know…as yur escort." Sally's eyes widened at that.

"Umm… Isn't 'escort' just another name for date." Asked Ember shyly as her round cheeks blushing a little.

"Umm…yeah. Yeah Ah…Ah think it is." replied Gerald now looking off. Sally casually covered her mouth as a grin started to break out across her face. "Oh, if only Bunnie could be here." she though to herself.

"So, um… I never know you were interested in me like that." Said Ember who had almost forgotten that her mother was standing in front of her.

"Well yeah…" said Gerlad, still looking off. "I kinda always have been. It's just that you usually get all this attention…I never though you would ."

Then it got quite for a moment. " I would really like that…" finished Ember.

"Really" said the young rabbit almost losing his grip again. Ember smiled but then she look off.

"You know a couple of weeks is a long time to wait…."said Ember. "You want to go do something?" she asked casually.

"Grab a shake in town or something." asked Gerald. Ember's eye lit up.

"Oh, I'm dying for a chocolate shake." said Ember as she rested her hand on her stomach. Sally, with her hand on her mouth, giggled alittle. "Well, it was one of her longer diets." thought Sally. Ember then ran up to Sally. "Umm…Mom, do you think I can go out with Gerald."

"I don't know…" said the Queen, her had still over her mouth. "It's pretty late."

"MOM!." whined the princess loudly.

"Alright…" said Sally. "But you have to be back be 11:00." Ember's face dropped at that.

"How about 12?", asked the princess. Sally just smirked.

"This is not up for negotiation, young lady." said Sally in a motherly tone.

"11:45", said Ember without missing a beat. Sally put her hands in a fist and placed them on her broad sides. Ember didn't react.

"11:30 and you clean this room first thing in the morning." said Sally.

"Oh, thank you, mommy." said Ember sweetly as she hugged and kissed Sally on the cheek. Ember then went to her dresser, grabbed a wallet, which she had to force into her tight pants, and headed toward the balcony.

"Umm…are you going out like that." asked Sally. Ember looked down at the worn jeans and tight shirt.

"Yeah.", she simple said as she continued along her way. Sally shook her head. "Now I know how my mother felt." said the Queen in a quite whisper as she rubbed her hand on her forehead. Then Sally realized her daugther was starting to climb down the side of the castle just like the young rabbit had.

"What on earth are you doing, girl?!" yelled Sally as she ran to the balchoney.

"Relax mom. I've done this a million times too." said Ember with a grin as her and the rabbit made there way down the single story. Sally dropped her head.

"Oh what a relief." said Sally in a sarcastic voice, even more bewildered than she was a second ago. "Tell your mother I said hello, Gerald."

"I will, your majesty" cried Gerald as they wove in between planters and flower beds, heading towards the front gate of the castle. Sally smiled as she shook her head, shut the door to the balcony, picked up he shoes and turned off the lights in her daughter's room.

Speedy was sitting on the floor of his room with his back against his bed, playing a vid-game when he heard a knock on his door. It opened and in walked his mother, shoes still in hand. He never turned away from his game. She looked around his room and was pleased. It was a lot cleaner than her sister's dispite the abundunce of mechanical clutter and papers on his desk, work table, and bookselfs.

The boy's real name was Fredrick, after his great grandfather on his mother's side. But, much like his father, he didn't like his real name and or the shortened "Fred" or "Freddy". After it became apparent that her had inherited his father's speed, his friends and family gave him the nickname of Speedy, which he pererred greatly over his original name. Along with speed, the boy inherited his mother intellect and maturity, along with her dry wit. Where Ember had shown as much intrest in science as her father, Speedy was quickly drawn to it from an early age. Under the tutelage of his Great Uncle Chuck and Rotor, Speedy soon developed a vast understanding of science which, at his age, he often used to impress his friends buy building contraptions and devices for amusement. Sally thought about her statement and the fact that he could make a black hole if he wanted to.

Sally saw that Speedy was drawn into the game so she just made crawled on the bed, her large legs sticking over the side. She propped her head up with her arm and with the other patted her son's head gentle for a moment.

"What are we playing?" the queen asked casually. "That horrible game you tricked me into getting."

"I didn't trick you. I earned it far and square." replied Speedy without looking. Sally and sonic had made a deal if Speedy was able to get straight A's in his classes and help Ember with her studies then they would by him any game he wanted no questions asked. " It's Dead-Bolt 3. You're a half zombie, half robot cheetah and you go around killing other zombies and saving girls. Watch this!" Speepy made the character on screen unload on a crowd of zombie with some sort of gatleing gun.

"Gross." said the Queen casually as guts splattered onto the screen, regretting she ever negotiated with her son.

"So how's Ember." Speedy asked, never taking his attention on the screen.

"She on a date with Gerald.", replied the Queen.

"Gross." said the prince casually as he jerked to the motion of the game.

"You know, you shouldn't make fun of your sister. You know she's a little sensitive about her apperance." said the Queen falling into that motherly tone.

"I was just having fun. And she doesn't need to be. I knew Gerald liked her, and I knew she liked him. If you like someone you should just be together or something." said Speedy.

"It's not that simple, Sweetheart." said the Queen, patting her son's head once again.

"That's what they said about astrophysics" repiled Speedy. Sally just sighed. Speedy always looked at the world in clear contrast compared to the rest of the family.

"Well, just be nice around your sister's new boy-friend, ok? " said the Queen cheerfully as she started to get up. Speedy just grunted. Sally was about to leave when she looked on the screen and saw a thin, and rather shapely squirrel about to be attacked by a zombie . "Whoa, aren't you going to save her." asked the Queen.

"No, not yet." replied Speedy. "If you wait long enough, the zombie will rip off her clothes." Sally's face dropped. She was about to say something when her son said, "A deal's a deal." The queen just mumble under her breath before speaking up.

"Well, I hope you don't think all women are supposed to look like that.", said Sally with her hands on her large hips.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll marry a sweet, intelligent fat girl for ya." joked Speedy casually as he turned back to his game.

"That's my boy." Said the Queen in the same tone as she left the room.

Sally yawned as she entered her bed room. She was tired after the long day of monotonous paperwork. The soft carpet of her bedroom felt good on her her feet compared to the cold stone of the hallways. She tossed her shoes to the side of her vanity mirror when she picked up on the sound of running water. She looked over at the bathroom door and listen at the occasional warbling of someone singing…or trying to anyway. Sally just smiled as she made her way to the walk in closet. She took off the casual blue dress she was wearing and threw on her night gown. The Queen then made her way to her vanity mirror. She didn't slow down as she put her full weight the bench seat, which looked like it would break under the weight of her massive buttocks. But Sally knew that the elegantly carved wood of the legs were just decoration. In fact most of the furniture in the castle contain a steel skeletion underneath their exteriors to acomidate the Queen's lifestyle. In fact her throne was custom made her her size. She frown as she thought about that for a moment, and how it looked compared to it's smaller partner.

Sally looked in the mirror for a moment. She was actually aging very gracefully. Just a few hair that turned gray before their time, which was normal for royalty in her Sally couldn't help but sigh. And just like her daughter she pressed her large stomach in a little and then did the same with her cheeks and thick neck. Just then the door to the bathroom and out step a blue hedgehog wearing a bath robe. Sally couldn't help but smile at the hedgehog.

"Oh here, babe." said the King casually as he ran his finger in is ear.

"I was wondering where you were." said Sally. Sonics eyes narrowed. Then he reached to a his nearby night stand, picked up a pair of small round glasses similar to his uncle's, and put them on.

"What do you mean." asked Sonic as he walked towards his wife.

"You didn't hear that?" said Sally as she picked up her hair brush and pointed to the hallway. Sonic just sighed.

"What happened this time." Said Sonic.

"Oh, nothing. Just Your children are running wild is all." smirk Sally casually as she started to brush her long amber hair.

"Oh, come when they run wild, they're my kids." said Sonic as he walk up close to Sally. He then layed his hands on her shoulders and firmly but gently started to rub them.

"Hmmm." cooed Sally as she stopped brushing her hair. With a smile she closed her eyes and slowly rotated her neck slowly.

"So, is everything ok?" asked Sonic.

"Oh yeah. Speedy is in his room and Ember is out having fun with Gerald." said the Queen. Sonic's eyes widened. "Yeah and apparently…", continued Sally. "…he's been climbing up the flowers treluses to talk to her for a long time."

"Well in that case I think it's time to plant those roses you wanted." said Sonic as he patted her sholders than reach and gave Sally on the cheek.

"Be nice." said Sally as she kissed him back and then started to brush her hair again. Sonic just smiled and disappeared into the closet. Sally then looked down. " Sonic, do you still think I'm pretty?" Sonic popped his head out of the closet.

"What? Of Course I do. That's a silly question." said Sonic before ducked back in.

"I know…" said Sally as she turned back to her mirror and continued to brushing. "It's just that sometimes I wonder if I'll just be remembered as "that FAT queen." Sonic just laughed at that. As her walked out the closet dressed in a pair of bright blue pajamas. "What's so funny." Sally asked the reflection of Sonic. Sonic walked over to Sally and hugged her .

"Baby, I think you might be remember for being the Queen that can take on an army all at once. Plus leading the Freedom Fighters, helping beat Robotnik once and for all, the amazing job you do running this place while I sit next to you twirling my thumbs…" Sonic put a dopey expression on his face which made Sally laugh. Then his looks softened and her gently smile. "…Not to mention what a wonderful wife and mother you are. And I won't change one think about you" Sonic patted her stomach before he leaned in and kissed Sally. Sally placed her hand on the back of Sonic's head and let a small satisfied groan as she returned the kiss. But both there eyes shot open as they heard a small giggle. First they both looked at each other, and the Sally mouth curved into a smile, shot her eyes to the small crack in the door of there bedroom and back to Sonic. Sonic nodded a bit , then turned his head to the door. "Sophie, is that you?" another giggled followed as the door slowly opened.

In walked a young girl, no older that 4 or 5. She looked exactly like Sally did at that age except she had her father's eyes. She walked slowly into the room, raising the skirt of her mint colored night gown in one hand and dragging a large old, but well-preserved teddy bear with a pink bow in the other arm. Her bright green eyes seemed to glow and she had a sheepish green on her face. Both Sonic and Sally warmly smiled at her.

"Hey, kiddo…" Sonic spoke up in a playful voice. " I thought I tucked you in bed an hour ago." Sophie let go of her gown and started to swing the bear side to side with both arms hugging it.

"I know." She spoke in a small, sweet voice. "I just wanted to say goodnight to Mommy." Sally's smiled widened at that.

"Well get over here, then." said Sally in big voice as she swung her arms open and bent down in her seat. The young princess joyful ran into her mother's hefty arms. Sally then hugged her daughter tight and shot straight out of her seat and twirled her in her arms. Sophie let out a big laugh Sally began to kiss her on the cheeks wildly. Sonic just sat on the end of the bed and smiled at his wife and daughter. "I'm sorry I've been working so much lately, Sweetheart. But the good news is after tomorrow I should be done for a while." said Sally lightly bouncing Sophie in her arms.

"That's good, Mommy." said Sophie. "Do you think you can read me a story." Sally lowered one of her eyebrow and put a smirk on her face.

"You mean daddy didn't read you one?" asked the Queen looking over at Sonic.

"No, Daddy read me the one.", reported the young girl, now nesting her head in Sally's soft shoulder and neck. "But I like it when you use the voices."

"Now, Sophie. I know that if I tell you another story you'll be begging for two stories every night for a month, trying to stay up past your bedtime." Said the Queen looking into her daughter's eyes. Sophie shot her a huge grin, know that it was the truth.

"Alright Mama…" started Sophie with a yawn.

"Now do you want me to tuck you back in bed." asked Sally with a smile. Sophie just shook her head.

"No, I go and tuck myself in like a big girl." said Sophie. Sally looked impressed.

"Well alright then." said the Queen as she gave her one last kiss on the cheek and lowered her daughter to the floor. Sophie then ran up to Sonic.

"Goodnight Daddy." said Sophie as she kissed her father's cheek. Sonic smiled, patted her on the head and told her good night. Sally then walked her to the door of there bed room and watched as her daughter walked down the hallway, dragging her teddy bear behind her. She reached a room that was just a couple of yards away from her parent's then turned back at to Sally. "Mommy…"she said.

"Yes, honey?" chimed Sally as she put her arm against the doorway.

"I think your VERY pree-ty." said Sophie in a sweet voice. Sally's heart just melted.

"Oh, thank you, Sweetheart. I need that." said the Queen. And with one finally wave she disappeared into her room.

Sally smiled as she stepped back into the bedroom and saw that Sonic was now brushing his teeth in the bathroom. A smile crept along the Queen's face as she took a moment to look at her husband, closing the door to their bedroom. Her sweet smile turned into a sly one as she locked the door, then made her way to the bed. When Sonic was done he walked into the bedroom and found Sally, who had pulled the covers down, laying on her side towards him. She rested her head on one arm while the other was stretched out, her hand drawing circles in the sheets. She had moved the straps of her night gown off her shoulders, revealing the top her large chest. She had raised the skirt of her nightgown a bit , showing her large, shapely thighs. And her rich, dark hair, which she took so much care to brush, was now tousled and laying on her shoulders. Her eyes were fixed in a seductive gaze on Sonic and her mouth was curved to the side in a smile.

"You know…" said Sally in a low, sensual voice. "…we can we can have a little fun of our own, tonight." Sonic grinned at that.

"Sounds like a plan, babe." said Sonic as he took of his glasses and then crawled in to bed. Sally grabbed the sheets and cover the both of them up as they drew close together. "Now, are you going to be nice?" asked Sonic playfully as he pressed his body against her large stomach. Sally just giggled.

"Aren't I always." said Sally as she wrapped her large arms and one of her heavy legs around Sonic, intentionally smothering him for a moment. Sonic just chuckled as he ran his hand up Sally's leg. And after a few minutes of kissing , Sally started to roll on her back…

THUD!

Sally eyes popped wide open. It was night. She was looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She quickly sat up and looked around. Her heart was beating fast and she was flushed in the face.

"Sonic?" Sally quietly and groggily muttered. No was around. It was only until she raised herself of the floor that she realized she had fallen out of bed again…and that the whole thing was a dream.

"Well that was the best dream I've had since this happen." Sally told herself as she readjusted her weight in the bed and feeling a little embarrassed. She laid on her side towards the window and let reality slowly take. She was happy she wasn't Queen just yet and was very happy that there was still a chance for her to get her normal figure back.

But then she frowned as she thought about how all the things in her dream were gone. No daughters…No son… No Sonic… and some where out there was Robotnik, ready to strike at her kingdom, her family and her friends.

Then something catch her eye on the floor. She leaned over the bed to get a better look at it. She smiled as she realized it was the teddy bear Sonic had won her. She picked it up and held it out for a moment. What if they couldn't find a cure for her. Would that really be so bad. "Maybe Sonic and I COULD…" But then Sally stopped herself. "Sonic has been really nice to me, but he would never want to spend his life with me. Not like this.", she said to herself as she looked down at her huge body.

With a tear in her eye, Sally just took the tiny bear and hugged it as she tried to fall asleep.

Perhaps the princess would have thought different if she could see into the home of a certain hedgehog. A hedgehog, who never slept with a stuffed animal in his life, contently hugging a huge stuff bear with a pink bow as he slept, dreaming fondly of the person who gave it to him. Then with a satisfied groan he begins to roll on to his stomach…

THUD!


End file.
